


Switchtale

by PaintSplash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, All Types Of Violence, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Chara Put Frisk In A Timeline Where She Was Evil, Eventual Smut, Everyone Seems Scared, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk has PTSD, Hell For Frisk, Implied Jealousy, M/M, Male Chara, Neutral Route now, Nightmares, Past Genocide Timeline, Past True-Pacifist Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Reader Is Frisk, Smut in chapter 12, Swearing, Switchtale, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers, new timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintSplash/pseuds/PaintSplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finally had it. The ending she had always wanted. She  was in the arms of the skeleton she loved, she had the best parents anyone could have, she had the greatest friends, she was the ambassador of monsters and Chara hadn't bothered her in 8 years. How could things go wrong? But one night when she was off guard, Chara reset the timeline and put her in one where Chara manipulated everyone to think he was the nice one and Frisk was the evil one. Frisk goes through a hell of a time trying to reverse what Chara has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Could Life Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the prologue and it's really short, sorry for that but I hope you guys are interested in this so far.

"Alright, well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." I got up from my chair. "Alright darling~" "S-see you later, Fri-frisk." "Goodnight my child." "Night, daughter." "DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE, HUMAN." "Later, punk!" "i'll be right up there in a few moments, babe." I smiled to my family. I quietly left the kitchen and walked silently into the living room. "Goodnight, Flowey." I said to the golden flower in the flower pot beside the window. "Whatever." he replied. I looked at him for a few moments, not sure why he was in a bad mood tonight. I decided not to worry about it. Hopefully he'd be happier in the morning. I went upstairs and got into my night gown. I yawned lightly as Sans enter the room. He took off his jacket and sweater, only in a t-shirt. I smiled to him and hugged him lightly. We climbed into bed, snuggling and cuddling like we normally did. "I love you, Sans." I sleepily said. "love ya too, frisk. goodnight." He replied, his voice full of love. "Goodnight." I lightly kissed his forehead and cuddled up closer to him, enjoying his warmth. I thought about how happy I was.

It was eight years since Asriel and I broken the barrier together. Flowey didn't really remember it, but he agreed to come with us. He seemed to regret it for the first few weeks on the surface but he soon grew to like it. Things quickly turned happy for us all. Asgore and Toriel got back together and were now my adopted parents. On my 14th birthday, I remember helping Undyne propose to Alphys and of course, Dr. Alphys accepted. I got to be the flower girl at their wedding even. Not long after that Mettaton and Papyrus had become a couple. Napstablook finally got the courage to go to a song company and was a famous DJ now. Muffet still had her bakery with the spiders. Both of them offend visited. When both of them visited at the same time they got all nervous around each other. Muffet told Napstablook how she loved his music and stuff. Alphys told me it was becoming her 4th favorite ship of all time. I just giggled at this. Yeah sure, I hoped they'd admit their feelings and get together.

But one night I noticed Sans, the skeleton I had a crush on, acting distant from us all. He told everyone he was fine, but I didn't believe him. That night, when we were alone I asked him what's wrong. He turned to me, tears in his eyes. His left eye turned blue. "when are you going to 'RESET'?" he asked. This caught me off guard. "i know no one else but us will remember.. but.. we never got this far into the timeline. i don't want to lose this all of a sudden. i can't stand the thought that you'll 'RESET' one day. but that's how it is.. isn't it?" his eyes were clear of pupils "Sans-" "i just want to know when. when will we be sent back 8 years?" I stared at him. The last time I had even thought about 'SAVING' or 'RESETTING' or anything like that was before we crossed the barrier. The reason was that Chara always fought for control when I 'SAVED' or 'RESET'. I didn't want to lose this happy ending either. I turned my attention back to him. "Sans.." I hugged him. "No more.. no more 'RESETS'.. I don't want to lose this either.." I hugged him tighter and he hugged me back. "geez kid.. then i guess i won't regret this." he said and before I could even asked what he was doing, he pressed his teeth to my lips. I assumed it was meant to be a kiss. Once he moved away, I looked at him. "Sans.. did you just kiss me?" I asked. My face was very red. I could feel it. "you look like a ketchup bottle." Sans said. I burried my face in his jacket. "Why did you.. kiss me.." I said. He chuckled and stroked my hair. "frisk, it's because i feel.. i feel weird around you.. i can't control my feelings around you. you got me trapped under a spell, kid." he replied seriously. I looked up at him, regardless what my face looked like. "Sans.. do.. are.." he seemed to know what I was asking. "do i love you? am i in love with you? yes, frisk.." his face turned blue. "i fucking love you. don't ever doubt that."

The next morning we told everyone. Papyrus was very happy. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD HELP YOU GET SECOND BEST." he said and I recalled him saying that on our 'date' about 8 years ago. I giggled. Undyne just smirked and so did Mettaton. Toriel was very happy for me. Asgore looked.. worried? I pushed away the thought, knowing his fatherly instincts were kicking in. Alphys told me she was shipping it so hard right now. I laughed and hugged her. She was probably my bestest friend. Flowey.. didn't care much, but he seemed happy for us anyway. For the first time since we left the underground Chara made communication with me. He practically snarled, "I won't let you have your happy ending for much longer. Once you become off guard, ohhh, the timeline reset I will make." he laughed and before I could respond, his voice was gone.

I didn't think about it again. I didn't mention it to anyone. But I never let my guard down much. I could tell everyone knew something was wrong because my expression shifted from the happiest to the most terrified. "hey, uh you okay?" Sans asked clearly worried he had done something wrong. I nodded. "I'm fine.. just thinking about stuff." I lied. He didn't seem convinced, but everyone dropped it and we continued to celebrate.

Four years later, here we were. Today had been my 19th birthday and everyone did their best to make it one to remember. Mettaton and Papyrus set it all up, Napstablook came to DJ, Muffet made all the snacks, Toriel made the cake and Alphys, Asgore and Undyne decorated. Sans was in charge of keeping me away from the house while they set up the surprise party. We went to the beach and walked along the shore together. Of course we got looks from other humans. It was rare to see a human and monster together. But I could care less. I was used to it. I always got looks for one reason or another. Being with Sans, a skeleton.. being the ambassador for the monsters.. being the first human to come from Mt. Ebott alive.. Later we went home and all my friends where there. The dogs, a few Temmies, everyone. I was so happy and surprised. I got some really nice presents. A recipe book, a cat-girl figurine, a new white dress, some temmie flakes, a new upgrade on my phone, an album of Napstablook's songs, some gold and cash and the most special thing.. a very beautiful dark blue sea green charm necklace from Sans. Everyone soon left after about four hours of partying and celebrating. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, Sans and I had a dinner together. Then here Sans and I was. I was happily cuddled in his embrace. How could things go wrong? I thought happily. I was in the arms of the skeleton I loved, I had the best parents anyone could have, I had the greatest friends, I was the ambassador of monsters and Chara hadn't bothered me in 8 years. All I thought think about now was the future. The future of me, my family, my friends, all monsters and humans.. Everyone. Life was great for all I cared.

_Oh.. no one could have been more wrong than I was that night._


	2. Nightmare Come True

I woke up, everything hurt. My head, my foot, my arms, my legs, my hands, my back, my stomach, my throat, everything. I coughed and rolled over, groaning in annoyance. Perhaps I was tired from all that partying last night. I yawned. "Sans.. honey.." I murmured and felt around for him. Not there. Odd.. He probably already got up and went downstairs for breakfast. I sat up. The room didn't smell normally.. it smelt too.. fresh? No.. it smelt like the outside and.. it smelled like.. Flowey? I opened my eyes. "W-what..?" I looked around.

I wasn't in the bedroom. Not even in the house. I wasn't even in bed. I was on an all to familiar patch of golden flowers. Well that explained the smells.. but it did not explain Sans and the house's absence.. I put my hand on my dark brown and ginger-ish hair. " _Ow!!!_ " I said as I felt a sharp pain stab through my head. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at it. It was covered in some blood. I tensed a little at the surprising sight. "Okay, haha guys.. very funny.. you can come out now.." I called out, thinking my family was pulling some trick on me. "What kind of _sick_ joke is this?! This isn't funny! Come out guys.." I said again. But nobody came. "Guys... please come out.." I was starting to panic and worry. "Oh my god.." I tried to get up but gravity and pain shoved me to the ground again. I turned to look at my foot. It was dislocated.

I knew for a fact that this wasn't a joke now. Once I had dislocated my wrist on the surface. Papyrus and Sans freaked out, since they were skeletons. What would happen if they dislocated something? Would it fall off..? I thought curiously. I was shook out of the thought when a cold blast of wind hit my back. I shivered as it hit my skin.. my skin..? Odd.. my night gown didn't show my back at all.

I looked at my clothing. I wasn't in my night gown. I was in the dress Toriel and Asgore gave me, the really nice white one. I also had Sans' necklace on. I looked at the handbag wrapped around me. It was the same one I used when I was 11 and traveling through all the Underground and resets. The monsters down here called it my inventory. I opened it. 23 gold, my upgraded phone, and some instant noodles. The noodles were expired. About 7 years expired.

I froze in shook as I realized where I was and what was happening. "Oh no.." I said out loud. "No, no, no, no, no!" I cried out more. "Sans! Papyrus! Undyne! Asgore!" I tried calling for them again. No body came. "Bob..? Doggo..?" I looked around. Nope. "Please!" I was starting to tear in panic. I wiped away my tears when I noticed them falling.

Well I was doing no good sitting around. I knew Toriel had healing powers and my foot would be better when I found her and found out what the hell was going on. "ow.." I winced as I got up. I stood up, forcing away the pain. As I was dragging myself way from the golden flowers and to the ruins, Flowey appeared.

I held my breath as he hissed upon seeing my face. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower. Heh heh heh. Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's rude to act like you don't know who I am. Someone ought to teach you proper manners?" he snarled. "Flowey, please. If I did 'RESET' why would I still have this dress and necklace? Why would I still be 19? Why aren't I 11?" I asked him. I didn't think of these questions before. What.. what did happen?

He ignored me. "You think you're sooooo cool. You think you have sooooo much power." his face changed to that evil grin. "Now I can kill you, without felling bad for you! You- you stupid brat!" He said and I saw his familiar white bullets appear around me. I remembered how he called them 'friendliness pellets' as they closed in on me.

But they suddenly disappeared as fire appeared beside him and shoved him away. I opened my eyes that were focused on the ground in front of me. Two very big and furry feet. I looked up. There was Toriel. "What a terrible creature. Torturing a poor, innocent.. youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait." I called after her. She around. "Yes?" She asked, confused. "Ms. Toriel.. I dislocated my foot during my fall.. C-could you help me?" I asked like I didn't know who she was.

She smiled like a mother who was watching her child play. "Of course!" She came back over and picked up my foot lightly. Magic started surrounding it within a few seconds. She hummed something lightly and my foot stung. I hissed out in slight pain. "S-sorry, oh my, are you okay?" She asked as the stinging intensified. "N-no.. it just stings a little." She didn't reply.

A few minutes later it felt better. Much better. She put it down carefully. "Try to walk now." she said and I obeyed. I could walk perfectly. "Wow.. thank you.." she smiled more at my thanks. "Come now, child." She lead me into the RUINS.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." she said. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS. She walked across four stone things and flipped a switch. "The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." she said. I knew her speech and teaching of the RUINS. But I decided to amuse her by walking across the stones and faking to flip the switch. She looked happy.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip." She continued walking and we came upon the first switch. I flipped it and we continued to the second switch. Flip. "Excellent! I am proud of you, little one. Let us proceed to the next room." I followed her to the next room.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation." She said. I remembered that I didn't have any weapon or armor on me. Well, besides a bandage and stick. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. When you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." I smiled lightly and went over to the dummy.

I looked at the dummy. "Hello, Mr. or Ms. Dummy." I smiled. "..." the dummy didn't reply. Toriel seemed happy with me. "Ah, very good! You are very good!"

We continued to the next room. "There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" We continued walking and I encountered a Froggit. I felt a tugging at my chest and a tingling feeling.

I saw the familiar FIGHT screen.

 

*Froggit attacks you!

'FIGHT'      ' **ACT** '      'ITEM'      'MERCY

**> *Froggit**

> ***Check**     *Compliment  
  *Threat                        

**> *Compliment**

"Umm.. you look very hoppy today?"

*Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.

Toriel then came onto the screen

Froggit slid away.

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 XP and 0 G.

 

Toriel and I then continued. "This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." I did so and she lead my through the spike puzzle. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.."

We continued again. "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you. ... I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this." she finished and quickly walked off to behind a pillar at the end of the room. I acted like I didn't notice and I walked to the end of the room.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. .....to test your independence. Soon I will have to go to attend to some business..." Toriel said. "Let us continue through the RUINS, but quickly." she added.

I nodded as we went through the rest of the RUINS with little to no words to each other. I honestly was getting tired of reliving the RUINS for about the 475th time. It was repetitive. I would have given up on it during the Flowey battle if it weren't for the change in everything. Flowey acting weird, my clothes, my necklace, my age.. all it was so.. foreign to me. But I stayed determined.

If anything was to happen, I would be determined through it. No matter what did happen.

Soon Toriel and I reached the cottage. "My child, I have to go attend to some business now.." She looked away. "Do stay here, and don't leave without giving me a call first." She made that clear as she walked along a different path. I looked to the cottage.

My stomach growled at me. I looked in my handbag and only found the instant noodles. I groaned and decided I didn't want them.. or snails very much. My mind then flashed an image of the spider bake sell near the place where Napstablook should have been but wasn't. I nodded as I agreed with my mind and stomach. Spider donuts weren't like normal ones.. They were made out of spiders.. but I didn't really care. They tasted good and I was hungry.

On my way there I encountered a Froggit. I felt the tugging of my SOUL being pulled out of me and let it happen. Too fast. Bad mistake. I then saw my hand move.

 

'FIGHT'      ' **ACT** '      'ITEM'     'MERCY'

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'     'MERCY'

_Swish!_

I couldn't move my body and refuse as the knife took the life of the Froggit. I gasped.

*YOU WON!  
*You gained 3 XP and 2 G

 

I then took back control, in the surprise. Had.. had Chara just taken over..? Was he coming back after all these years? I let the thoughts run through my head as I dashed back to the cottage. Toriel was just getting home. She had a bag full of ingredients. She didn't notice me until she heard the light sobbing.

"M-my child!" She called out, put the ingredients down and ran to me. "Oh, dear, are you hurt? What happened?" she threw the questions at me. To hell if I could answer her. I shook my head and sighed. "N-nothing.." I lied. As if I was going to say: 'Oh, Your former child, Chara is now living in my head and taking control over my body to kill monsters and gain XP and LV without my consent, but that's usual! Heheh!' I sighed at the thought of her reaction.

"O-oh okay.." she seemed a little disappointed. "Do you want some butterscotch-cinnamon pie?" She then asked. I brighten up and nodded. "Could I help you make it?" I asked. She seem to be filled with joy when I asked. "Oh yes, of course!" She smiled. "Let us go now." She went to grab her ingredients as I did my best to dry the tears on my face and fake a smile.

We continued into the cottage and went straight to the kitchen. Cooking with her was fun and all. But whenever I looked at the counter next to the sink, I could hear a faint whispering of a dark and terrifyingly familiar male voice. 'Where are the knifes?'.

Once we finished baking the pie, we sat at the table and had a piece together. The size of the pie was unearthly large, but I didn't want to think of it much.

I yawned quietly after finishing my pie. Toriel looked at me, "Come with me for a minute. I have a surprise for you." she said and grabbed my hand, leadig me down the hallway for about three feet. "This is your very own room.. It used to be.. my child's.. but they passed away a long time ago.. sorry for it being a little childish, but I do hope you can find yourself comfortable with it." she put on a fake smile. I didn't want to press her about Asriel and Chara, even though I knew the story.

"Thank you, Ms. Toriel. It's beautiful, I appreciate your hospitality." I hugged her. "Go make yourself comfortable, take a nap if you wish." She smiled and walked away, trying to to cry.

I arched my back as I stretched and walked into the room. I climbed into the bed and swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

" _Hahaha.._ "

I woke in a strangely dark room. I felt like I could float.

I looked around. Nothing. Well, besides an alien-like glow.

"Look who thought they could have a happy ending."

I turned to be faced with a male. About as tall as me, maybe taller. A lot more buff, pale and evil looking.

"Chara.." I snarled at him.

He just laughed. "Wow. You really are an idiot. Asriel was right about you the whole time." He laughed more. "Hope you enjoy your new life."

I turned from him and fell to my knees, cupping my face with both my hands. "Awww, poor Frisky sad?" he said in a potty baby voice. "Does she want her old life back? Her old timeline back?" he asked. I jumped when he said 'old timeline'.

"Chara no.. no no no no no! Did you change the fucking timelines?!" I yelled at him. He shrugged and laughed. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." he said innocently. I growled at him.

"Does Sans remember me as well?!" I asked. His amused face turned from satisfied to envy.

"Oh I sure _hope_ so." he growled, his voice edged with jealousy.

Was he.. _jealous_ of Sans? Sometime was wrong here.. something was seriously wrong.

I shook the thought away and opened my mouth to say something else but he interrupted me.

"If I were you... I wouldn't forget the one _controlling_ my life next time."


	3. What You've Done

Screaming I woke up. What the hell had Chara meant? ' _The one controlling my life_ '? So he had ruined my timeline..

I sat up, panting heavily. God I hoped this was just a really bad nightmare. But.... if this was a nightmare.. could I wake up? Of course I could! So I did what always woke me up when I was younger and realized something was a dream. I blinked three times. Nothing. Right as I tried again Toriel came running in my room.

"Oh dear! My child! Are you okay? I heard your scream, did you have a nightmare?" She asked me in a worried panic. I caught my breath and sighed lightly. "J-just a bad nightmare, mom-" "M-mom...?" she looked surprised. Oh right.. In this timeline, Toriel wasn't my adoptive mother. At least not yet. I looked away embarrassed. "I-I-I-I'm sorry-y.." I stuttered out. "R-reall-ly.. I just thou-thought.." I was lost for words. 'just thought I was in my normal timeline where you are my mother?' I put my head in my hands, really embarrassed.

"I-if it makes you feel happy.. You can call me... m-mother.." Toriel replied. I looked up. Was she serious? I sure hoped so. "R-really..? I could..?" I asked, more  hopeful. "Y-yes.." she replied and started shaking a little bit. I tilted my head, at her shivering. "B-burr. It's cold in here.. let us have some butterscotch and cinnamon pie, shall we?" she got up in her night gown and held out her hand. I took her hand and we walked into the kitchen together.

We had our first pieces in silent. I was still thinking about the nightmare I had and the words Chara said. ' _..controlling my life.._ ' The words rung in my head. It was painful to think that I had lost my timeline for good. Did I really deserve to go through this again?

I then took a second piece of the butterscotch cinnamon pie. It was really good, though I liked it better warm.

Toriel had already started on her second piece of pie. "So... I was thinking about your future in the RUINS. I could teach you everything there is to know about life here. Oh it's great once you get used to it. It can be lonely.. but we have each other now and.." she continued talking about how I would live now. I knew when I had first fallen down to the UNDERGROUND that I left the afternoon of the second day most times. Sometimes I left immediately, sometimes it took a while for me to leave. I never thought that I would ever escape the UNDERGROUND.

"Are.. you okay?" Toriel interrupted my train of thought. "Oh.. yes, I'm fine.." I murmured lightly. Honestly I was tired, scared and worried as hell. I had my elbow  on the table and my head in my hand. I was eating my pie very slowly.

She nodded and continued on about the future. I really needed to get out of here. I needed to get back to my timeline. Perhaps Sans could help me.. maybe he remembered  
the old timeline? I nodded. He'd be able to help me. For sure.

"Toriel." I interrupted her. "Yes, my child?" she looked at me. "I have to leave the RUINS." I told her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "W-what? Aren't you happy here? Oh, is something wrong with the plan?" She asked. "N-no! Nothing's wrong.. it's just.. I have to get home.. back to the surface..." I told her. "This is your home, now, child." She said, sternly.

I stood up. "Toriel, please. I have to g-" "I have to do something." She then stood up and rushed out of the room quickly. I ran after her. She rushed down the stairs and I followed like a lost puppy.

"W-wait!" I called after following her downstairs. "This is the way to the world of monsters. At the end of this hallway is a door. The exit to the RUINS. You naive  child. Go upstairs and be good." She said and continued walking. I hurriedly followed again. "Ever human that falls down here meets the same fate as you will... they  come.. they leave... they die... If you leave.. they... ASGORE will take your SOUL. I'm only trying to protect you..." she ran off again. Again I followed. "Please... be a good child and go upstairs.." she paused and sighed out. "This is your last warning." Once more she left, only to be followed by me. I was determined to get to Sans. To get to my timeline again...

I was so determined to see Sans, that I didn't notice when I tried to move I couldn't. I gasped. "No.. no no no no no no, Chara no!" I cried out. He had taken control.

 _Dammit!_ I should have paid more attention to the battle! Not getting home! Now I had to watch as Chara killed her. My mother. His mother. _Our_ mother.

"Chara, please! Don't kill her!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I heard his voice all around me. "Hehehehehehe. I told you not to forget about me. You did a good job this morning, but right at the last moment you had to up and forget about me. Oh no, now Toriel will die in cold blood. But that's your fault, isn't it?~" he laughed.

We felt the tugging of our SOUL being pulled out of our chest. The tingling was so unfamiliar. It hadn't really happened since the barrier was broken.. but that was in my timeline. Not this one. I sobbed more.

 

  
'FIGHT' 'ACT' 'ITEM' 'MERCY'

 **'FIGHT'** 'ACT' 'ITEM' 'MERCY'

_Swish!_

 

  
Luckily the stick we had only did limited damage. But we had attacked. We were definitely getting some XP out of this battle.

More fighting. More harm being done. Toriel would be killed in this next hit. I had to stop this right now. I had had enough of this. When Chara was off guard I took  control over our body again. "WHAT?! NO!!" I could hear Chara's unsatisfied and frustrated voice. It filled me with DETERMINATION.

 

  
'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

 **> *Spare**  
*Flee

Toriel looked up at me and looked confused. She thought I was going to kill her. I wouldn't kill her.. of course.. but Chara would.

I pushed away the thought and the fight continued.

Finally..... after what seemed like ages of sparing and dodging and lines of dialogue....... it ended.

"I won't stop you.. if you truly wish to leave.. please.. don't look back.. continue walking until you reach the castle... don't let Asgore take your soul, my child." she smiled lightly.

*YOU WON!

*You gained 10 XP and 20 G

 

 

I went to hug her. "I love you, Toriel." I hugged her tighter. She hugged me back as tightly. "I love you, too, my child.. be good... won't you?" she then let go and left as quickly as she possibly could.

'Don't think I won't be back! And get a better weapon!' Chara's voice snarled in my head. 'Whatever, Chara.. get a hobby.' I replied in my head.

I continued on. This was bound to be a long journey from here on out.

Surprisingly Flowey wasn't outside the door like I expected. I blinked, a little worried now. But I stayed determined.

All to suddenly the cold wind of Snowdin hit me. I shivered and gasped lightly. I looked around and the door to the RUINS shut. Ignoring the cold as best as I could I continued walking forward. I then saw a very heavy branch. I remembered it and continued to walk past it.

_Snap!_

I turned. It was broken. I was getting more excited to see Sans by the second. I hear the snow crunching behind me and I could feel his presence. I smiled more and  held back a giggle. 'Chara does he remember me or not?' I asked in the back of my mind. I only got a tsking sound in reply. I blinked, confused and ignored it.  Whatever. Let the little freak be jealous. I didn't care about Chara...

I soon saw the familiar gate thing made by Papyrus. I smiled at it and walked forward, freezing in the tracks when I felt Sans behind me.

"h u m a n..." I heard him. I didn't turn or reply. "d o n t   y o u   k n o w   h o w   t o   g r e e t   a n   e n e m y ?" he asked again. I froze. E-enemy..? What had Chara done......?   "t u r n   a r o u n d   a n d   s h a k e   m y   h a n d." he said sternly. I turned slowly. I reached out my hand, shaking. His left eye flamed to life. My body felt like lead. I fell to the ground and gasped. "W-w-wai-" I tried to beg but he lifted his hand and I flew into the air. A rag doll. That's what I was at the moment. "S-S-Sans!" I tried to beg again, only to be thrown again Papyrus's gate thing.

_Bang!_


	4. Puzzles For All

My body slammed into the bars harshly. I tried to get up but it still felt like lead. I coughed, looking at Sans, very confused. "S-Sans..?? W-W-What..?" I looked at the ground and saw some red on the snow. He'd kill me if I didn't do anything! Sans walked towards me, his eye and hand alive with flames of blue. He grabbed my hair and pulled up my face to look at him. "did you really think i would forget you? did you really think i'd let you kill them all again? you really are some sick freak, aren'tcha?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"so you've forgotten already? _you fucking killed them all_. everyone one of them. papyrus. undyne. toriel. all of them. in previous timelines, you gained a lot of LV  and even more XP." He seemed to be holding back in killing me. "i'd just love to kill you right now." and my fears were confirmed. "Sans- please.. that was Chara.. not me." I said in a desperate attempt to convince him of the truth. "chara said you are the one that possesses him when everyone is killed. don't lie to me, i know the  fucking truth." It was hopeless. Nothing would convince him right now. I winced and then saw a Gaster Blaster appear behind him. 'Well shit..' I thought and heard dark laughter. Oh? Chara found this funny. I closed my eyes, readying for the attack.

But it didn't come. I looked up to see Papyrus and Sans looking down at me. Sans was pretending nothing just happened. "U-umm.. hi-" "BROTHER.. IS THAT A... HUMAN?"  Papyrus looked at Sans. Sans looked beside me. "uhhhhhhhh.... i think that's a rock bro." he smiled. I saw his grin grow wider. "OH." "hey, what's that beside the  rock?" he asked and held back from laughing. "..NOT A ROCK.. THEN BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, IT MUST BE A HUMAN!" The taller skeleton looked down at me again. "A PRETTY BRUISED UP HUMAN... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, HUMAN?" he asked.

Sweet, caring, innocent Papyrus. Sans looked at me, his eyes absent of pupils. Should I tell Papyrus the truth? No.. I wanted to figure out what was going on first. It didn't matter. Papyrus probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I mean, he just met me. He's been with Sans all his life.. I believe.. Sans never told me of his childhood with Papyrus. I shook away the thought. "I... I umm.. got into a fight with a..." I paused, trying to remember one of the enemies in Snowdin. "A Snowdrake." I lied and casted a glance at Sans who only looked away.

"OH MY. I DO HOPE YOU CAN STILL DO MY PUZZLES?" he asked and I nodded. I had to get to Snowdin and I couldn't do that without getting past these puzzles. "Yeah.. I can manage." I smiled to Papyrus reassuringly. I got up and dusted off some snow off my dress. "GOOD BECAUSE YOU SHALL NOT PASS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR PUZZLES! REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED! NYEH HEH HEH!" he ran off.

"you're not tricking me, kid." Sans said and disappeared after his brother. I blinked and sighed. Still midday. Hopefully I could get to Snowdin before the Shop and Inn closed up.

I forced myself not to think about the pain in my back and sides as I walked on. For some reason Doggo wasn't at his station. I ignored it and continued on. No monster encounters, luckily.

I arrived at the Electric Shock Maze and smiled lightly as Papyrus explained it. "THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU'LL HAVE IS... QUICK LOW, ACTUALLY. ALRIGHT, YOU MAY PROCEED." he nodded and I walked forward, getting hit with an invisible barrier. I looked up and Papyrus was getting shocked. I quickly moved away and the shocking stopped.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?" the taller skeleton looked at his brother. Sans looked up at him. "uhh. i think the human has to hold the orb." "OH." Papyrus looked at  me and walked through the maze, leaving footprints. I held back a laugh as he threw up the orb and ran back to his place at the end of the maze. The orb landed on my head.

"ALRIGHT, NOW YOU MAY CONTINUE, HUMAN!" he said and I carefully followed his footprints through the maze.

"YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT EASILY! TOO EASILY.." he narrowed his eyes a bit and looked at me. I did my best to look like I didn't know what he meant by that.  Of course I've seen all his puzzles before.

"HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM.. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" he said and scampered ahead. I turned towards Sans who had no pupils and walked off, following Papyrus. I sighed again and walked on.

I looked in my inventory. Only a piece of butterscotch pie. I groaned. I didn't want to eat it. I was the only thing I had to remind me of Toriel right now. I turned and looked at the Nice Cream Guy. I looked at my gold. 54 G. Good enough for me. I went to go buy two of them.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect weather for something cold.." he murmured to himself. I blinked. He opened an eye and saw me. "OH!!! A CUSTOMER!!! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15 G!" I nodded. "Two please." I smiled and he gave me  two of the Nice Creams. "Here you go! Have a super-duper day!" 24 G left. Hopefully I would have enough to get something at Snowdin shop for my back and sides...

I continued forward, seeing Sans wasn't there with his 'fried snow' I continued on to the next stop.

"HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." he paused and looked around. "SAN!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!?" he looked at his brother, annoyed. "it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one." he smiled. I walked forward and glanced at the crossword and sighed. I walked to the two skeletons.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" "whoops. i knew i should have used junior jumble instead." he winked at Papyrus. "WHAT? FINALLY. WE AGREE ON SOMETHING!" he ran off again. I looked at Sans. He was... gone..?

I shook my head and walked to the table with Papyrus's spaghetti on it. I looked at the 'SAVE' point and paused. I hadn't 'SAVED' once since I fell down. Maybe..  maybe I should? No. I couldn't risk saving over my timeline. But.. if I died I would be sent back to the beginning.. or my timeline..? I looked at it again and winced lightly.

No matter what happened, somewhere, deep inside me, I knew my timeline was gone. I put my hands in it and felt a surge of pain go through me as I saved. My vision was blurry for a few seconds but it came back within a few seconds.

I looked at Papyrus's spaghetti and continued on.

Lesser dog then encountered me.

 

 

 **'FIGHT'**       'ACT'      'ITEM'       'MERCY'

'FIGHT' **'ACT'** 'ITEM'       'MERCY'

**> *Lesser Dog**

**> *Check**     *Pet  
*Pet            *Pet  
*Pet            *Pet

I smirked lightly at the options.

*Check       **> *Pet**  
*Pet            *Pet  
*Pet            *Pet

*You barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited.

He panted lightly and I dodged his attack.

 **'FIGHT'**       'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'       'ACT'      'ITEM' **'MERCY'**

 **> *Spare**  
*Flee

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.

 

 

I blinked and walked on once again after flipping the switch under the snow.

Dogamy and Dogaressa walked towards me.

"What's that smell? (Where's that smell?) If you're a smell.. (...identify yoursmellf!)" They said and started to run around me. Obviously they couldn't find me but, they came back to the place I was standing. "Hmm... Here's that weird smell... It makes me want to eliminate. (... Eliminate YOU!)

I felt my SOUL being tugged from my chest once again and I found myself facing the two dogs.

 

 

*Dogi assault you!

 **'FIGHT'**       'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'      **'ACT'** 'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 **> *Dogamy**  
*Dogaressa

 **> *Check   **  *Pet  
*Re-sniff     *Roll Around

*Check        *Pet  
*Re-sniff     **> *Roll Around**

*You roll around in the dirt and snow.  
*You smell like a weird puppy.

"No. 2 Nose Nuzzle Champions '98! (Of course we were second.)" They said and attacked me with hearts. Blue and white ones.

*The Dogs may want to re-smell you.

'FIGHT' **'ACT'** 'ITEM' 'MERCY'

 **> *Dogamy**  
*Dogaressa

 **> *Check **     *Pet  
*Re-sniff      *Roll Around

*Check          *Pet  
**> *Re-sniff **   *Roll Around

*The Dogs sniff you again...  
*After rolling in the dirt, you smell all right!

"What! That smell.. (Are you actually some lost puppy?)". Again they attacked with hearts.

*The Dogs think that you may be a lost puppy.

'FIGHT' **'ACT'** 'ITEM' 'MERCY'

 **> *Dogamy**  
*Dogaressa

 **> *Check**    *Pet  
*Re-sniff    *Roll Around

*Check    ** >*Pet**  
*Re-sniff    *Roll Around

*You pet Dogamy.

"Wow! Pet by another dog! (Well don't leave me out..)" Axe attack.

'FIGHT'      **'ACT'**       'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 **> *Dogamy**  
*Dogaressa

*Dogamy  
**> *Dogaressa**

 **> *Check**      *Pet  
*Re-sniff      *Roll Around

*Check         **> *Pet**  
*Re-sniff      *Roll Around

*You pet the Dogaressa.

"(Wow! Dogs can pet other dogs??)" Heart attack again.

*The Dogs' minds have been expanded.

'FIGHT'      **'ACT'**       'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 XP and 40 gold.

 

 

"Dogs can pet other dogs??? (A new world has opened up for us...) Thanks weird puppy!" and they left. I quickly shoved the snow off of me and shivered. It was getting really cold outside now.

Papyrus was waiting for me at a puzzle with X's. I changed the X's to O's and went to Papyrus. "WHAT? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY.. IS THERE ANY  
LEFT FOR ME?" he asked. "Yep. I resisted it." I looked at him. "REALLY!? WOWIE... YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME COOKED PASTA JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE WITH ME?" I nodded quickly. "FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!"

We walked to the next puzzle together. "HUMAN! HMM.. HOW DO I SAY THIS..? YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE TO MAKE IT LOOK  LIKE MY FACE! BUT THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND.. I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS, 'WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH  PROCEED!' MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF."

I nodded and solved it with ease. The truth was I always enjoyed this part of the timeline. Solving Papyrus's puzzles.. It was really great.

"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT WITHOUT MY HELP... INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE  THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus left and I followed.

I did the rest of his puzzles quickly and easily. I mean, I've seen them many times before.. Haven't I?

We were soon right outside of Snowdin. Sans pulled me to the side after Papyrus left. He seemed to growl at me. "here, i'll give you some advice about fighting my  brother, papyrus.... don't. capiche?" he snarled at me. I blinked. "Sans, I'm not Chara! But I have to get to the surface agai-" "if you dare touch him... you're  gonna have a bad time." he seemed to hesitate before he let me go and he disappeared. I looked at the place he stood and winced in longing. Why couldn't he remember?

I entered Snowdin and looked at the sky. It looked really dark and I murmured something under my breathe.

Papyrus was walking towards me when I looked down from the sky. "HUMAN. IT GETS EVEN COLDER OUTSIDE IN SNOWDIN AT NIGHT AND DARK. DO YOU WANT TO STAY AT MY HOUSE WITH SANS AND I? I KNOW FOR A FACT, THAT THE INN IS CLOSED THIS LATE." He said and looked away. "ERR, THAT IS IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO GO I MEAN-" "It's fine, Papyrus.. yeah.. actually I need a place to stay. Thank you for your offer." I smiled to him and walked with him to his house. I wondered how Sans would react to this.

"hey bro, i'm heading to sle- why is she here?" he looked straight at me, confused and on edge. "SANS. BE NICE. SHE IS STAYING THE NIGHT. HUMAN, YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE  
COUCH. I'M SURE SANS WON'T MIND SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM FOR ONCE." Papyrus glared at his brother who looked away and clenched his teeth together. "yeah, sure, whatever,  
anything for you bro." he murmured.

"GOOD. THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST GO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP." he stretched and went up to his room. I walked to the couch and put my handbag on the ground. Before I went to sleep I had the instant noodles. They were better dry.

Just when I was falling asleep Sans came downstairs and glared at me. "don't think i won't be watching ya." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Great. Just another thing to think about while I fell asleep.


	5. Maybe You're Being Honest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being about three days late! I've been having a lot of personal issues, if you want to keep up with them go to my DeviantArt. I post Switchtale updates + other updates often there!
> 
> dA = PaintSpIash - the L in splash is a i

This was wrong. All of it was wrong. How could he feel this way about _her_? _She_ killed them all. His neighbors.. friends.. family.. What kind of freak was _she_? What kind of freak was _he_? _She_ loved the one who killed the ones he cared about. If anyone, he should feel this way about Chara. Why _Frisk_? The one with the knife. The one with dust on _her_. The one who held _his_ heart captive.

He didn't want to feel like this. He couldn't. No. Especially since it'd all 'RESET' right? He couldn't afford to care anymore.

Unless.. maybe she was telling the truth? He wanted to believe her.. If it were true, they could be together. _Happily_. She claimed to love him.. didn't she..? But he  couldn't believe her. It just seemed impossible. If Frisk was telling the truth, then why did Chara appear in every timeline where everyone was saved? Why did Frisk  appear in every timeline everyone was killed? There wasn't enough proof backing up her side of the story. He couldn't believe her.

No yet, anyways.

 

* * *

  
_I looked up from the snowy floor. There was Papyrus in front of me. I smiled to him and tried to move forward to accept his hug. But I couldn't. I looked around. My_ _vision was centered on Papyrus still. No matter what I did, I couldn't move._

_Panic started to build up in me as I realized what was happening. I started to pant. "NO!" I yelled out into what seemed like emptiness._

Heheheh _..._

_Dark, chuckling. Only one person matched that laugh._

_"Chara! You fucking bastard!" I cried out in my frustration. I couldn't see this again. It had happened to many times. In too many timelines. Papyrus would think Chara_ _wanted a hug of acceptance. Once Papyrus hugged him, swish!_

 _I hated the sound. I hated the knife. I hated it. I hated watching everyone die, over and over again. I hated watching my body get torn to pieces by Sans over and over_ _again. I hated it all. I hated Chara._

_I tried to stay determined. But all my determination seemed to be... missing..._

_I struggled against Chara's control. I had to get control back. I_ needed _to get control back._

 _During my pathetic attempt to gain back control I saw a flash of blue from behind a tree in the far background. Well shit. I wasn't the only one that had to watch as_ _Papyrus was murdered. Sans was now watching as well._

_Neither Sans or I could do a thing as we watched the life of Papyrus turn to dust before our eyes._

_I saw another flash of blue. But it didn't go away, it stayed. Sans was utterly pissed. I knew he'd waste no time killing Chara for touching Papyrus._

_There was only one thing wrong.. it wasn't Chara he saw..._

_He saw_ me _._

 

* * *

 

 

I woke with a jolt and scream. I panted lightly as I took in the quick and all too sudden chances of my surroundings.

Was that a nightmare? I turned once I heard a door slam open. Yup. A nightmare.

What surprised is that Sans was on the ground next to me, rubbing his head. "geez kid.. do you always wake up screaming?" he murmured, annoyed.

Within a few seconds Papyrus was downstairs. "WHAT'S GOING ON? I HEARD SCREAMING." he said and looked at me then to Sans.

Sans's temple started to bead with nervous sweat as he looked for an excuse. Papyrus and I looked at him, wondering what he was doing as here. On the ground. "BROTHER. WHY ARE YOU.. ON THE GROUND?" Papyrus repeated my thoughts.

"uhhhhh... y'know... ummm... i.. i went to go... get some midnight spaghetti." he said. To me it was obvious to be a lie, but Papyrus seemed to believe him. I did my best to look convinced for Papyrus's sake. "WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T BE NERVOUS ABOUT IT! AFTER ALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES THE BEST SPAGHETTI! I CANNOT BLAME YOU FOR  WANTING SOME MIDNIGHT SPAGHETTI."

Papyrus paused. "BUT WHAT WAS THE SCREAMING ABOUT, HUMAN? DID SANS'S BIG FEET AWAKE AND SCARE YOU?" he said. "my feet aren't _that_ big." Sans murmured as he stood up.

This time it was my turn to look nervous. I knew that if I told them I had a nightmare, Papyrus would press me to talk about it ad if I did Sans would probably kill me in front of Papyrus.

"DID YOU HAVE A BAD DREAM?" the taller skeleton offered. No going back now.. I nodded softly and turned away.

To my surprise he didn't press on. "WELL, YOU SHOULD COME SLEEP IN MY ROOM! WITH SOMEONE ELSE IN THE ROOM YOUR BAD DREAMS WILL BE GONE. WOWIE! IT'LL BE LIKE A  
SLEEPOVER WITH UNDYNE! BUT INSTEAD OF UNDYNE, WITH YOU." He smiled and was just about to continue when, " _n-no_!" Sans interrupted Papyrus's thoughts. Both Papyrus and I turned to him. His left eye was a light tint of blue. He was holding back from it flaming.

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked his brother. "i-i-i just think the human would be... more.. c-comfortable in my... m-my room-m." he stuttered. "NONSENSE! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOUR ROOM IS A GARBAGE DUMP! SHE SHALL SLEEP IN MY ROO-" "Papyrus." I interrupted him.

If I wanted Sans to trust me, I had to do what he said. Even if it meant disagreeing with Papyrus. I blinked. "I-I can sleep in Sans's r-room." I did my best not to stutter.

I honestly didn't know if I was about to regret this. Sans could kill me in my sleep and Papyrus wouldn't ever know of it. I knew Sans just lied that someone was on a vacation when they died. It was heart breaking to see Papyrus that sad.

"ARE YOU SURE, HUMAN?" he asked me, cutting off my train of thought. I took in a deep breath and did the best I could to look calm. Sans seemed to be trying as well. "Y-yup.." I forced a weak, but big grin.

"WELL. OKAY. BUT IF YOU REGRET YOUR DECISION, COME TO MY ROOM! IT WILL ALWAYS BE OPEN FOR YOU." he paused and yawned. "WOWIE.. A SKELETON REALLY NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP. ESPECIALLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS HE IS EXPECTED TO LOOK AMAZING EVERYDAY. I WILL BE UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM.. SLEEPING.. WAKE ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He said and went back to his room.

I turned to Sans who looked away. "c'mon." he murmured, edged with frustration and annoyance.

Silently we walked into his room and I went to go to the corner when he stopped me. "you can sleep on my bed." he pointed to a lump of dirty blankets and a mattress.  "i can sleep anywhere.." he said as if bragging and then went to sit in the corner farthest from the bed as possible.

I climbed into his be-.. _mattress_ without much hesitation. I was way too tired.

"oh." Sans woke me from a doze. "don't think i'm doing this because i forgive you. i'm doing this because i refuse to let you be alone with my brother." he seemed to growl.

I turned my back towards him. Whatever. He still didn't know the full truth yet.. truthfully I wished he would just let me explain to him what happened from what I  know. I didn't feel his gaze leave my back as I drifted to see for the second time that night, hopefully with no visits from Chara or bad memories this time.

Luckily I slept with no nightmares. Quite the opposite, in fact, it was about how happy I was on the surface. When I woke up, I couldn't stop the yearning in my heart to get my normal and happy life back. I turned around to get a look at Sans. He seemed to be asleep. I felt my stomach grumble and sighed, giving in. Hopefully Papyrus was awake, making some type of breakfast.

I got out of the bed, carefully doing my best to make sure it didn't make a sound. Every time it made a sound I would freeze in place for a few moments before  continuing. Eventually I had gotten out of the bed and the room without waking up Sans. Or so I thought..

I opened his door and went outside, silently turning the doorknob and pulling the door shut, letting go of the knob. I turned, closed my eyes, pressed my back against the wall and let out a sigh of relief.

When I opened my eyes I was faced with Sans's face, only a few inches from mine. His left eye was out-lined with blue, as if threatening to explode. I gasped and fell to the ground. The surprise of him being awake and teleporting scared me quite a bit.

I panted lightly and looked up at his tense, yet smirking smile. "what'cha doing, _pal_?" he held back the growl as best as he could. "Going to see if Papyrus is up so I can-" "kill him?" Sans interrupted me and his eyes turned more blue. "N-no! A-ask if h-he had some-ome breakf-fast for me.." I really couldn't take another attack from Sans. Or anyone right now.

He didn't seemed very convinced but to my surprise, he helped me up. "listen." he hesitated and shoved his hands back into his pockets. "i don't want an explanation from you, cause we both know i won't believe you." I opened my mouth to say something but his glare made my mouth shut tightly. "but you do seem way weaker then you normally do." he seemed to be weighing some choices. "let's start over. our meaning i mean." he made it clear.

Did.. did he think I'd 'RESET'? Oh yeah right. Risk Chara actually taking over and making me look bad? Yeah, no.

I gulped and nodded ever-so-slightly. "O-o-okay.." I murmured. "I-I'm Frisk.. Frisk the human." I looked at him, awaiting his reply. He seemed to hesitate. "sans. sans the skeleton." he said as he reached out his hand. I grabbed it and heard a familiar farting noise.

I looked down at his palm to find a small red whoopee cushion. Now I really wanted to strangle him. I took in a deep breathe and looked at his shit-eating grin. "it's _always_ funny." I rolled my eyes.

But, something in the background flashed. I looked over his shoulder and saw a flash of Chara. He looked really pissed off. I froze as he drew his finger across his  neck, threateningly. Not a threat to me. But for my family and friends.

Sans ignored the terrified look on my face, and started to head downstairs. He looked back up at me. I seemed to have frozen in place.

"geez, you look snowdin." he said and I was snapped back into reality. I groaned lightly at his pun and followed him downstairs, but the thought of Chara was still fresh in my mind.

I felt like I was going to have a _very_ bad time.


	6. Maybe Not..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter? Sorry for it being pretty short, but the next chapter will be action packed to make up for it!

Slowly I followed Sans downstairs. Every creak of the stairs made me jump a little. I had no idea what Chara intended to do, but I knew I needed to find out. He needed to be stopped.

When we entered the kitchen, Papyrus was already up and making some spaghetti. "GOOD MORNING, BROTHER AND HUMAN." he turned to us both in an old 'Kiss The Chef' apron. "morning bro." "Good morning, Papyrus."

I went to sit at the table. Their table had three chairs. Probably the extra one for Undyne when she came over. I sat in the chair by the corner and put my elbow on table with my head in my hand.

Sans sat across from me, making some small talk with Papyrus that I didn't bother to listen to.

I started to comb my fingers through my hair, realizing how messy it must be. It seemed to catch Sans's attention because he turned to me and started to stare. I  didn't realize he was staring until I heard him chuckle a little bit. "heh. need a comb?" he offered. I turned and looked at him and blushed slightly. "S-sure.." I  said and he handed me the comb in his pocket. I wasn't really sure if it'd help, but worth a shot. Maybe Undyne had a brus- wait.. Remembering this was a timeline  where I had yet to meet Undyne, I did my best to comb my hair.

When I finished I assumed it looked a little better and handed Sans's his comb back. He shoved it in his pockets and Papyrus came over to the table. "HUMAN! TO  CELEBRATE YOUR ARRIVAL I HAVE MADE SOME VERY SPECIAL BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!" He said. That didn't sound so bad. But then again with Papyrus as the chef.. I wasn't very sure.

He gave Sans and I a plate then went to grab his plate and sat at the table. Both of them were staring at me. I held back a gag as I ate a tiny bit of the spaghetti.

My face scrunched up. Indescribable as it had always been. Papyrus shun with glee. "WOWIE! NO ONE HAS EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING THAT MUCH!" he said at my face. I heard a very dark and deep chuckle from Sans.

Sans and Papyrus kept making some small talk and puns from Sans.

But Papyrus soon turned to me. "THAT REMINDS ME! YOU HAVEN'T MET UNDYNE YET!" he said. Sans and I both tensed at that. I wasn't really looking forward to meeting her. "papyr-" he cut himself off and turned back to his spaghetti.

"O-oh.. she sounds.... nice.." I murmured lightly. Papyrus didn't seem to sense the hesitation in my voice, though Sans did.

We were all quiet for the rest of breakfast.

Papyrus took our plates once we were all done and put them in his sink.

"so, frisk, when are you leaving and continuing?" Sans asked all of a sudden. I jumped at this. His question was more like this, 'when are you gonna kill my brother?' I turned to look him in the eyes. No pupils. "SANS, DON'T BE RUDE TO OUR GUEST! SHE CAN STAY AS LONG AS SHE WANTS." the taller called out from the sink, washing the plates.

I remembered my dream from last night. The laughter of Chara filled my mind and I started to shake a little. A little chuckle from Chara escaped me and Sans tensed at the chuckle. He had heard it time and time again.

Papyrus didn't hear it and left the kitchen for a few moments.

The moment Papyrus left I was slammed into the wall. "thought you could keep up that innocent act for long? huh? i've heard that laugh before. you are the one that killed my brother, huh? not chara." he summoned a Gaster Blaster and pinned me by my throat to the wall.

I tried to gasp for air or call out for help. But nothing came out of my throat. Only a small whimper escaped. Sans smirked at this. "oh i'm going to enjoy killing you whether you fight back or not." I could feel the pain edging his voice as he spoke.

I couldn't do anything to move him so I closed my eyes and let tears fall.

I barely opened them and saw the Gaster Blaster behind Sans charging. It was like he knew I hated those things. I did my best to struggle again.

"B-BROTHER..?" I heard a surprised voice and looked to the doorway of the kitchen. There stood Papyrus. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE H-HUMAN..?" he asked, utterly confused. I felt Sans's grasp on my neck slip and I shoved him away and bolted past Papyrus, out of the kitchen.

I ran out into the cold and turned to the path to Waterfall.

I darted past San's sentry station, not looking at him when I pasted. I knew he hated me. Right now, I hated him. I ran through the water in the next room with the Old  Tutu behind the waterfall. Then I pasted through the tall grass, catching the attention of Undyne. Shit. I was in for it now..

When I got to the next room, the Bridge Seed puzzle was.. it was already solved?

I decided to ignore it and continue running. The Bridge Seeds in the next room was solved as well. When I crossed I heard my phone ringing and knew it was Papyrus. I ignored his call and continued running. Maybe I could get somewhere safe..

I soon came upon the room with a very long bridge.

Luckily I remembered to stop in time as a magical blue spear came down and hit the ground in front of me. I looked up and saw Undyne. I ran along the bridge, doing my best to dodge the spears.

Quickly I dove into the tall grass with Kid. Ugh. How was he everywhere? I ignored the thought and held my breath as Undyne picked up Kid, dropped him and left.

Again I ran out of the tall grass, ignoring Kid's calls for me to stop.

I was stopped from running any further by my SOUL turning blue. The weight made me crash to the ground. When I looked in front of me I saw two boney feet in pink..slippers..

Sans.


	7. Burning In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New format thing! I think it works better?

Why the fuck did that dick have to be everywhere? I was getting really pissed at him and his teleporting, him and his shit-eating grin, him and his jobs, everything about him was really annoying.

I quickly got onto my feet and stared at him, narrowing my eyes. He only stood a few inches taller than me. I just realized everyone must have been the same age as they were in my timeline. I blinked and he smirked. "looks like you've got a bone to pick with me. you gonna spit it out?" he asked.

I grunted lightly and looked around. We were at his telescope in Waterfall. "you're a coward." he said.

That snapped my focus back to him. "Excuse me?" I held back as much anger as I could. "you're. a. coward." he simply repeated. "think about it, you ran away from me  when i was... 'talking' to you. hmm, what was our conversation about? oh right" he paused and his eyes turned cold. "y o u   c o n t i n u i n g." at that I didn't  reply. "your intentions are predictable. you're gonna continue and kill everyone i love, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? I would have blushed if I hadn't been so red from being pissed at him. "What the fuck do you want from me Sans? An _apology_? No, you are the one that needs to apologize." I shoved him away from me.

"woah. no need to get so _bitchy_." he said. I felt Chara tugging for control at the back of my mind. ' _Let me kill him for you. Then it'll only be us~_ ' he said somewhat seductively. 'Shut the fuck up, Chara. You're an asshole, but right now I need to deal with this asshole.' I replied. ' _Fine, if you keep this up, you can kill him for us._ ' he laughed and then his voice faded away.

 

But I realized Chara was right. My SOUL was outside of my body and floating in front of me. Right in the middle of Sans and I. My hand was over the familiar 'FIGHT' button, unintentionally.

I yanked my hand back and looked at Sans. He noticed it was over the button a few moments ago as well. "what? you having second thoughts?" he smirked.

 **'FIGHT'**       'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'       **'ACT'** 'ITEM'      'MERCY

***Sans**

***Check** *Beg  
*Pun          *Gloat

I looked at the choices. All different. Well.. besides 'Check'.

*Check      ***Beg**  
*Pun         *Gloat

"Sans, please... I don't want to fight you! I told you that!" I screamed out at him.

He seemed to be weighing his decisions right now. Spare me, or kill me.

"sorry kiddo. i'm a sentry and you got away from papyrus -luckily- but you won't get past me."

I felt him tugging my SOUL towards him.

"WAIT!" I called out, desperately. He paused, fortunately.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'll go back to s-s-s-spare him-m-m.." I stuttered out.

He didn't look convinced.

"If I try anything f-funny, I promise to let you step in and take Papyrus's place in FIGHTing."

He raised his eyebrows at this. If a promise was made to let someone step in a battle and take the place of whom they are aloud to. It couldn't be reversed. One of the many down falls to magic. Well, it was good for some, but personally I hated it.

"fine. deal." he murmured. "i _hate_ making promises, and i know you probably do to. but you know it can't be broken as well as i do." he said and paused.

"if anything funny is tried..

 _...y o u r e   g o n n a   h a v e   a   v e r y   b a d   t i m e,   k i d d o...   b u t   y o u   a l r e a d y   k n o w   t h a t._ " he said and disappeared.

 

  
God I hoped this would work.

Now I had two choices. Riverperson or walking to Snowdin.

Not wanting to run into anymore enemies(or having to deal with the cold on the way there) I made a dash for the Riverperson.

"Tra la la. Where are we going today?" He.. er.. she? It..? They asked. "S-snowdin.." I barely got out.

I really didn't want to face Papyrus.. Not after him walking in on Sans nearly killing me like that.. What if Sans told him I was evil? Would Papyrus believe him in this timeline? In any timeline? Would Papyrus not spare me? The thoughts were cut short as Riverperson hummed.

"I heard spiders have a favorite food.." they paused. "It's spiders."

A flash of Muffet being killed flashed through my mind. I gasped lightly and the Riverperson turned to me. "Are you okay?" they asked. I nodded softly. "I-I'll be fine.. I just was thinking.. that's such a shame.." I murmured. "I love spiders." I continued and forced a smile. They turned their back to me. The rest of the boat trip was silent, thankfully. Riverperson and I said out goodbyes and I was off.

"God, why does it have to be so freaking cold.." I murmured, doing my best to hug myself. Not doing very good to warm myself up, I made a dash for the house of Papyrus and Sans. Perhaps Papyrus was there.. and hopefully not Sans. I hissed under my breath. Neither of them were home. Perhaps Papyrus was by the entrance of Waterfall.. I agreed with myself and went to the place.

"Stupid cold.." I murmured to myself. I really should have grabbed a blanket from their house or something. I breathed out shallowly as I came to face Papyrus.

"HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS SUPER WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he paused. "SANS TOLD ME YOU HURT A LOT OF PEOPLE.. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE LO- A LOT OF LOVE." he corrected himself and I could tell he was trying hard to play it cool. "I-I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU.. B-BUT YOU COULD DO A LITTLE BETTER.." he hesitated again. I felt myself move toward him. It was a movement that Chara did in Genocide timelines. But this time.. this time I moved toward him myself. I wanted to give him MERCY. "I SEE YOU APPROACHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" he asked and I nodded. "Of course Papyrus! I don't want to fight either." I smiled a genuine smile. "WELL THEN I ACCEPT YOUR HUG OF ACCEPTANCE!" he smiled and right before the FIGHT screen appeared I saw a flash of blue from behind Papyrus.

Good. Sans would get to see Papyrus die. Wait.. that.. that wasn't my thought? I looked at my hands. N.. No.. _wait_.. Wait a minute.. I had.. I had a knife in my hands? It wasn't some fake toy either. It was a real knife. I stopped breathing. Quickly, I realized what was happening.

"It's okay Papyrus~" My voice rang through the air. It was.. in a dark tone.

Chara somehow took control again. I yelled out. My voice didn't come.

No.. this couldn't be happening! If Papyrus was killed Sans would never forgive me! And it wouldn't be my fault..

...No.. it _would_ be my fault. I came to realize. It was my body. It was my determination. It was my move.

 

 **'FIGHT'** 'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

My hand moved from the 'MERCY' option to the 'FIGHT' option.

I felt a sudden tug. Sans walked right in front of Papyrus. "BRO-BROTHER..?" Papyrus asked in his confused but loud voice.

My heart was breaking. This was all my fault. I just wanted Sans to kill me. It had all been my fault in the first place. If I hadn't let my guard down, ever, Chara wouldn't have taken over. I could have been happy.. but I let my guard down one too many times, and now I was going to pay for it. Chara took my happy ending. He took my control. He was now going to take the live of everyone I had ever come to care about. I felt my sins weighing down on me. Guilt filled me to the brim of exploding.

"if you want to kill papyrus again, you'll have to kill me _first_ this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frisk D:
> 
> She feels guilty..
> 
> But.. will it affect her trying to take back control..?


	8. A Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You should check out my deviantART for the latest updates on everything!  
> http://paintspiash.deviantart.com/

"it's a beautiful day outside.. birds are singing.. on days like these.. kids like you.."

he paused and opened his eyes. Black with no pupils.

" ** _should be burning in hell._** "

The battle had begun. Chara VS Sans, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

My determination was running low. Correction, I had none. I knew Chara would sometime take over and destroy everyone. If he was powerful enough to destroy my happy  ending to replace it with his happy ending, surely he could take over whenever he wanted. He just waited for the worst time to strike. He took a swipe at Papyrus, but Sans wasn't having that.

I could feel everything Chara did and what happened. It wasn't just him or just me. It was just us... and Sans and Papyrus. Every breath he took, I took. Every swing of the knife, I swung. Every attack that hurt him, harmed me. Everything.

I screamed out, as loud as I could. "AT LEAST DODGE THE BLASTERS BETTER, YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE THINGS!" Chara just chuckled. 'Which is exactly why I let them hit us sometimes.' His cold voice rang all around me. "It's not us. It's you." I denied. He chuckled more. "Whatever, sweetheart." "Don't Chara."

 **'FIGHT'**      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

*Sans dodged as he usually did when he was about to be attacked..

"Sans, you bastard, that's unfair." Chara called out, very annoyed. But of course, it was my voice.. just a little darker.. and deeper..

Sans made a tsking sound. "what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

Our SOUL -no, it was my SOUL just being controlled by Chara- did the best the jump over the bone attacks coming at it.

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right.. stopping and starting.." he paused his speech to attack.

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '     'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"until suddenly.. everything just stops."

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"heh heh heh.. that's your fault. isn't it?"

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'       'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"you can't understand how this feels.

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to RESET."

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"look, i gave up trying a long time ago."

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either"

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'       'ITEM'      'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"cause even if we do, we'll all just end up here without any memory of it, am i right?"

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

Swish!

"to be blunt.. it makes it kinda hard to give it my all

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

Swish!

 **"or** is that just a poor excuse for being lazy? hell if i know.."

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'       'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"all i know that, whatever comes next.. i can't afford to care"

*You feel your sins crawling on your back

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'       'MERCY'

 _Swish_!

"ugh.. that being said.. you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" he looked at Papyrus then back to Chara.

"listen, i know you didn't answer me before, kid, but.. somewhere in there i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.. someone who, in another time, might have even been.. _a friend_? c'mon, pal, do you remember me? please if you're listening let's just forget this.. just lay down your weapon and.. well my job will be a lot easier."

Now was my chance! I thought to myself. "Chara _wait_!" I yelled out. "What now, Frisk?" He hissed annoyed. "Let me spare him, please.. I beg of you.." I winced lightly. He appeared in front of me and smirked. "Alright, Frisk. You have been good, not really asking for anything, I suppose I can let you be treated this one time." He stepped aside. I knew he remembered that Sans would one shot us. I remembered as well. After all.. every time I was the one sparing him. Not Chara.

I quickly took control before Chara could. I laid down the knife and looked at Sans.

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      ' **MERCY** '

**> *Spare**

"...you're sparing me?" he said and I nodded. "finally.. buddy, pal.. I know how hard it must be.. to make that choice.. to go back on everything you've worked up to..  
i want you to know.. i won't let it go to waste. c'mere, pal." he said and held out his arms.

I glanced back to Papyrus who was all too confused by all of this. I forced my glaze back to Sans. "Are you actually going to spare me this time Sans? Or are you going to ' _dunk_ ' me like you always do?" I snapped at him and heard Chara yell in my mind. "WHAT? YOU FUCKING KNEW HE WOULD KILL US? YOU LITTLE BITC-" 'Shut the fuck up Chara' I stopped him and cut him off with my own thoughts.

Sans stared at him. I stared back. "you think you're so fucking clever." he growled at me. For him to cuss in front of Papyrus.. he must have been pissed off.

Shit, I wasn't prepared to FIGHT him! Even worst, he was going the attack where he teleported and fucked with time and space.

I panted, only 4 HP left. Good job, Frisk.

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      ' **MERCY** '

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      ' **ITEM** '      'MERCY'

 **> *Instant Noodles**     *Cinnamon Bunny  
*Cinnamon Bunny

Wow I was doing so great on food.

 **> *Instant Noodles **    *Cinnamon Bunny  
*Cinnamon Bun

*They're better dry

"sounds strange, but before this i was secretly hoping we could be frien-" "Liar." I spat at him. "If you really wanted to be friends, you wouldn't have attacked me this morning, would've you?" I questioned. He put on his shit-eating grin again. "yeah, you're right. you're just a dirty brother killer."

NO. He knew I hated Gaster Blasters! I winced every time I came into contact with one.

"what's wrong buddy? running outta steam?" he laughed.

13/24 HP. Good luck pulling this off.. I thought.

  
'FIGHT'      'ACT'      ' **ITEM** '      'MERCY'

 **> *Cinnamon Bunny**   *Cinnamon Bunny

More Blasters, just bigger, how lovely.

"Sans _please_.." I begged and looked at him, tears were forming in my eyes. If I died I didn't know where I'd be. My timeline? The golden flowers where I found Flowey? I had found zero 'SAVE' points since the first time I freed everyone when I was a child.

I hiccuped at the thought of my timeline. I just wanted to go home, be in the arms of the Sans I _knew_ and _loved_.

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      ' **ITEM** '      'MERCY'

**> *Cinnamon Bunny**

This was my last food item.. God, I hoped I could stop this 'FIGHT' before I died.

"Come on, Frisk, we both know I'm better at 'FIGHT'ing and dodging than you! Let me kill him!" Chara begged in my mind. I ignored him.

My SOUL turned blue and was being thrown to the walls, right before bones jutted out of those walls. I did my best to escape this, but I failed to do so.

1 HP. No food items. I had to get Sans to stop this madness! If I died, I could die for real! No reloads, no RESETS.. nothing.. I was scared. I looked around for a quick option, dodging the bones trying to attack my SOUL from the menu.

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      ' **ITEM** '      'MERCY'

I had no choice but to 'ACT', maybe.. maybe there was something new?

'FIGHT'      ' **ACT** '      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

**> *Sans**

Sure enough there was something new. It even glowed a bright orange.

 **> *Check**     *Call for help

*Check        **> *Call for help**

Wait, but who.. Oh wait!

"Papyrus! Help me!" I called to him. Papyrus stood up, his scarf flowing in the wind along with my ginger ish brown hair. Sans stared at him, then to me. "wait, w-wha?" he  looked generally confused. Finally he kept his gaze on me.

"BROTHER, THAT IS _ENOUGH_ , THIS HUMAN HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG! YOU ARE ATTACKING HER FOR NO REASON.." Papyrus called to Sans who didn't turn away from me. "she started to attack me." he murmured. "OUT OF SELF DEFENSE, NO LESS!" Papyrus said and looked hesitant. I nodded to Papyrus. "P-pap-papyrus is r-right, Sans.." I winced lightly. "I had no choice but to 'ACT' in self defense.." I murmured.

But Chara wanted to kill you, I thought and sighed. Sans didn't look convinced. He started to charge a huge Gaster Blaster behind him, facing towards me. I fell to my knees. It was hopeless, I was going to die. I should have known I couldn't convince him.

I hung my head and admired my white dress once more. I closed my eyes and listened to the Gaster Blaster charging. No point in dodging something I can't, am I right?

I let out a sigh and let my fond memories come flooding back. The first time I saw the sunrise with my family, Undyne and Alphys getting married, helping Monsters earn their rights, the day I started to date Sans.. god.. I missed that life so much. Now, I was going to die, for something I never did.

The charging was getting louder by the seconds. I tensed and held my breathe but, right before the Blaster shot, Papyrus stepped in front of me.

 _Oh no,_ My eyes widened and looked up at the scene in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, look, a decent chapter. Finally. 
> 
> Fear not, I shall treat you guys with a nice chapter with little to no violence!
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> soon.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> maybe.


	9. A Walk Through Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't get the chapter out sooner! But hopefully it's worth the wait!
> 
> I'm not sorry actually, that cliffhanger had you all excited to find out what would happen. 
> 
> Don't lie to me.

Funny thing about Sans and magic. Sans had fast reflexes and he could put the Blaster away even if it's lazer thing was one inch from Papyrus. So before the Blaster hit Papyrus, it was gone. Just like that.

I looked up at Papyrus, who was still facing his shorter, yet older brother. "papyrus, she was going to kill you." Sans tried to reason. I really wanted to yell out that it was Chara, not me, but I knew it'd do more bad then it would do any good. "SANS, THIS IS THE MOST MERCIFUL HUMAN I'VE EVER MET." "bro, you've only met one human ever, and that's her." he looked at me, accusingly. As if I had anything to do with other humans falling down here!

I scoffed lightly at that and turned my head to look away from Sans's gaze. "THAT DOESN'T CHANCE MY POINT, SANS!" Papyrus let out an exaggerated sigh. "HUMAN, WERE YOU  
PLANNING ON KILLING ME OUT OF TOTAL SELF DEFENSE?" Papyrus looked down at me. "Papyrus, I would never kill my friend!" I looked at him, surprised that he even asked.  
"NYEH HEH HEH! SEE, SANS? THIS HUMAN WOULD NEVER KILL A FRIEND! ESPECIALLY ONE AS GREAT AS I, THE GREAT AND UTTERLY COOL, PAPYRUS!" he gloated. After a few moments of very awkward silence, Papyrus looked at us both. Glancing back and forth.

"I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU TWO TO WORK OUT YOUR PROBLEMS, ER, WITHOUT FIGHTING, MIGHT I ADD! AND SANS. IF YOU DO START TO FIGHT THE HUMAN AGAIN, I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR KETCHUP SUPPLY FOR TWO MONTHS!" I laughed at that. Sans really couldn't live without his ketchup.

"fine, bro, whatever you say." he simply shrugged and once Papyrus was gone he glared at me. I expected him to say something but he said nothing. Nothing at all.

I got up and he flinched a little, but turned away from me and looked at the snow in front of his feet. I had to get going. Maybe if Sans didn't have the answer to me getting my timeline back, Alphys did. I mean, she was the scientist, correct? She had to know at least a little bit about timelines.

But my main concern was to find a 'SAVE' point. If I got into another battle like that, I could die.

After a few moments of just standing around, surrounded by my thoughts, I sighed and pushed the thoughts away. They could wait. Everything, even continuing to Alphys could wait. I needed to get this thing with Sans a-okay.

"Sans.. It was Chara.. I swear, it wasn't me.. please.." I begged. No response.

I walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice which was fine with me. He didn't need to expect this. Without even thinking, I hugged him. During the middle of the hug, I realized I might have pissed him off even more, and I started to shiver with fear of him ignoring Papyrus and one-shotting me.

But, he just pushed me away and left. Disappeared. Teleported off. Probably to Grillby's.

Papyrus, who didn't actually leave and stood behind a tree a few feet away came out from behind the tree and sighed. "HUMAN, I'M SORRY SANS DOESN'T TRUST YOU. I DO.  BUT.. WHO'S CHARA?" he said and I tensed. Yeah, I couldn't tell him. "Umm.. don't worry about it, Papyrus.. just a... _friend_." I grimaced at the word and heard Chara's chuckle at the back of my mind.

"OH.. OKAY THEN?" he said and didn't push me. I went to hug him and he hugged me back. "HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER HUMAN. CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. OR IF YOU SEE SANS. I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM.." he said and looked away. I let go of Papyrus and smiled brightly to him. "Thanks Papyrus, I'll go see if he's in Waterfall." Papyrus nodded  
and I left with a quick goodbye.

I walked through Waterfall slowly, thinking about what I'd say to Sans once I found him. Surely he'd be at his telescope? I was a little scared to face him again. He could kill me. He tried to. What would stop him now that Papyrus wouldn't be nearby?

The Bridge Seeds were still completed. That reminded me.. Who completed them for me? Sans? No.. surely not when he wanted me dead? I pondered this for a few moments as I crossed the first Bridge Seeds in the first room that included them. In the second room I ran into Aaron, almost at the same time I entered the room.

 

 

 

*Aaron flexes in!

 **'FIGHT'**          'ACT'           'ITEM'           'MERCY'

'FIGHT'           **'ACT'**           'ITEM'           'MERCY'

**> *Aaron**

**> *Check **     *Flex  
*Shoo

*Check       **> *Flex**  
*Shoo

*You Flex.  
*Aaron flexes twice as hard.  
*ATTACK increases for you two.

"Flexing contest? OK, flex more ; )"

I quickly dodged his sweat with disgust.

*Aaron is ready for your next flex.

'FIGHT'           **'ACT'**          'ITEM'             'MERCY'

**> *Aaron**

**> *Check **     *Flex  
*Shoo

*Check        **> *Flex**  
*Shoo

*You flex harder.  
*Aaron flexes thrice as hard.  
*ATTACK increases for you two.

"Nice! I won't lose tho ; )"

I did a zig-zag pattern to dodge his muscles. Eww again.

*Aaron is ready for your next flex.

**> *Aaron**

**> *Check  **     *Flex  
*Shoo

*Check          **> *Flex**  
*Shoo

*You flex.  
*Aaron flexes very hard...

*He flexes himself out of the room!

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 XP and 30 G

 

 

 

That was.. interesting for say. I blinked a few times and continued on.

After crossing the second batch of Bridge Seeds, my phone started to ring.

*Ring...

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!!! HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER...?" he paused. "IT WAS EASY!!! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!" He beamed with pride and I had to giggle at that. "Okay then, Papyrus. What do you need?" I asked. "SO... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING...?" "Why..?" "I'M... ASKING FOR A FRIEND.. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A FADED RIBBON." I tilted my head and felt my head. Guess I was wearing one.

"Well tell your friend I am wearing a Faded Ribbon." I smiled then realized my mistake. This was Undyne we were talking about. Great. "YOU'RE MY FRIEND, SO I TRUST YOU 100-PERCENT! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

*Click...

I realized that he was talking about Undyne. This was just great. Quickly I checked my inventory and found.. the old bandage I had. I quickly took off the ribbon and put on the bandage. I nodded, satisfied and walked on, past the room with Echo Flowers and telescope that wasn't Sans, a quick battle with Woshua, past the bridge where Undyne threw spears at me, past the Tall Grass room, past the room with the crystallized cheese and still no 'SAVE' point. Finally I got to the room where Sans's telescope was. Nope. He wasn't there.

A little odd in my opinion.. but I continued still. Perhaps I could get to Hotland by nightfall! But then again.. the Underground didn't really have a difference between the two times of night and day...

*Ring...

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" a booming voice called form my phone. "Hi Papyrus." I replied. "REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES?" he asked and I replied with a yes.  
"WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW... HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY... MURDERY... WELL, WORRY NOT DEAR HUMAN! PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU! YOU SAID YOU WERE WEARING A FADED RIBBON SO OF COURSE I TOLD HER YOU WERE NOT WEARING A FADED RIBBON!" I face palmed and tried not to groan. "IT PAINED ME TO TELL SUCH A BOLDFACED LIE! BUT SINCE YOU ARE WEARING ONE, SHE SURELY WON'T ATTACK YOU! NOW YOU ARE SAFE AND SOUND. WOWIE... THIS IS HARD... I JUST WANT TO BE EVERYBODY'S FRIEND!" Before I had a change to reply..

*Click...

I continued through the field of Echo Flowers and other plants. I loved this room. It was.. calming.. Then I entered the next room.

A few second after I entered the room Onionsan appeared.

"Hey... there... Noticed you were... Here... I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" it's voice boomed louder then Papyrus's voice, and it was way more annoying. I shivered at it's voice. "Hi there Onionsan.." I murmured and continued walking. "You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!" I nodded slowly. "Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite." I continued more. "Even though, the water's getting so shallow here... I, have to sit down all the time, but... He-hey! That's OK! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" I sighed and moved along again. "And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I... That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!" "Well good luck with that, Onionsan.." I said and tried to go faster. "Hey... there... That's the end of this room." 'Thank god!' I heard Chara's voice in my mind. Sadly I had to agree with him. Onionsan's voice was just to.. _loud and annoying_. "I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" and with that Onionsan was gone.

Quickly I left the room. I entered the room where Shyren encountered me.

 

 

  
*Shyren hides in the corner but somehow encounters you anyway.

 **'FIGHT'**           'ACT'           'ITEM'          'MERCY'

'FIGHT'           **'ACT'**           'ITEM'          'MERCY'

**> *Shyren**

**> *Check**        *Smile  
*Hum             *Conduct

*Check           *Smile  
**> *Hum **          *Conduct

*You hum a funky tune.  
*Shyren follows your melody.

  
"si re, si re, si mi, si mi."

I dodged her music notes and smiled to her.

*Shyren seems much more comfortable singing along.

Sadly I couldn't waste much more time. I had to get to Hotland before dark.

'FIGHT'          **'ACT'**       'ITEM'           'MERCY'

'FIGHT'          'ACT'           'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

 **> *Spare**  
*Flee

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 XP and 30 G.

 

 

 

Then I went up into the room with the piano. I smiled to it. I loved playing the piano. Before I had first fallen into the Underground ever I was forced to learn piano but that didn't bother me. Never had, never will. I loved playing it from the beginning and I had missed it a lot since we couldn't afford one when Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne and I got back up to the surface.

I remembered the melody I need to play. Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum hum, hum. I hummed along to the tune. Suddenly the door opened. I jumped in surprise as I didn't remember that the piano was a puzzle. I decided I didn't want dog residue. So I continued.

God, Waterfall was huge, I thought.

Then I came across Kid. "Hey, Kid." I smiled to him. Though he seemed to age as I did. He was now a young adult. Still no arms though. "Yo!" he said and we walked together for a while, making small talk and what. We made a quick stop to take in the view of the castle. It was beautiful, but a little intimidating. So we continued.

He helped me up the ledge and ran off, without face planting. I smiled at that and continued. The room was darker then norma- oh no. This was the Undyne thing. I sighed and walked calmly across the bridge until Undyne's spears came up form the ground. After that I did my best to dodge them and run for it, getting hit about five times. I ignored the pain and continued to run as they got faster. Hit a few more times.

Then I came to the end of the bridge. I turned to run again but Undyne blocked me. Her spears came down and the bridge fell, along with me.

  
I woke in a dark place. This wasn't the flashback I should be having right now..? I looked up and saw Chara. Oh he was dead now. "You're the one person who won't be seeing MERCY from me, you bastard!" I growled at him and lunged at him without thinking. He simply dodged. Show off.

"You're not built for fighting, _kitten_ ~" he said and I tensed at the pet name. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Chara, don't you _dare_ call me that anymore." I held back a blush. "Oh c'mon, Frisk, you _like_ it, don't you?" he teased and I turned away. He was flirting with me. The one who tried to kill everyone I loved was flirting with me.

This angered me. Who did he think we was?! I turned back to him. "Will you stop flirting with me?" I said and he looked taken back. "I-" "You're trying to kill my family and my friends! If you ever think I could forgive you for this and love you, you are _sorely_ mistake, Chara!" I said to him and he glared at me. "We'll see about that, Frisk." he said and I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez Chara. You need to learn to back off, dude.


	10. Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used up all my creativity on the chapter, not the title of the chapter, sorry XD
> 
> But sorry for this being updated kinda slower than before, it's because my dad is going through a lot of surgeries and I need to focus on them a little more, sorry! I hope you guys understand and enjoy this long chapter!

I woke up with a start. I haven't heard someone so deadly serious since.. since.. when I was age, going through the Underground.. when Chara took control for whole timelines at a time and Sans told him 'if you keep going the way you're going, kiddo.. well.. you're going to have a bad time' . Oh god. Oh no.. How did I remember these things?! I shouldn't be remembering them! Chara was the one who did all those things... But.. I didn't do anything to stop him. That's worse than what he did. He killed everyone. I just sat back and watched.

No, I couldn't have done anything. I told myself. It wasn't fully my fault that Chara did all those things. He's the one with the knife. Then again.. I'm the one with the dust on my hands. I winced at the thought and quickly decided to rid of it. Whatever. I had to continue. To get to the end.. to get back to my timeline. If there still was a 'my timeline'.

I got up, my legs a little sore from running from Undyne, and continued through the trash zone of Waterfall.

As I was looking through the trash, I came across the point where the 'SAVE' point normally was. It wasn't there now but I could still remember what came to mind when saving here. "Partaking in the worthless garbage fills you with DETERMINATION." I murmured out loud, followed by a sigh. I missed adventuring now here, truly, but I think I missed living on the surface after my adventures more. True be told, I wasn't feeling much DETERMINATION right now.

Trying to push away the negative thoughts, I absent mindlessly headed deeper into the trash zone. I passed a highly damaged bike, a beat-up desktop computer, a cool with no signs of being used and no brand but it had two Astronaut Food things. It looked like a container of toothpaste.

Continuing on I passed an anime case and a training dummy. Clearly not thinking, I walked right past it. A few seconds later it blocked the end of the hall. I groaned lightly remembering this battle. It was my least favorite one. Meaningless and annoying.

"Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?" it said. I snickered. "I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until.. YOU CAME ALONG!" I groaned lightly and it glared more. "When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat... But the things you said! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE!" it yelled. "I didn't say anything to them but 'hi'." I pointed-out. Mad dummy ignored me.

"It spooked them right out of their dummy! Human! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!" it yelled away. My SOUL burst through my chest with a heavy tug.

 

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

' **FIGHT** '           'ACT'          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           ' **MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

I quickly dodged his attack and it hit him. Literally.

  
"OWWWW, you DUMMIES!! Watch where you're aiming your MAGIC attacks! ...Hey! You! Forget I said anything about MAGIC!!!"

*Mad Dummy is looking nervous

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

Another easy dodge.

  
"I'll defeat you and take your SOUL!!"

*Mad Dummy is doing an armless ska dance.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

Yawn.

  
"I'll use your soul to cross the barrier!"

*Mad Dummy glares into a mirror, then turns to you with the same expression.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM **'           'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

More dodging the easy attacks.

  
"I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!"

*Mad Dummy is bossing around its bullets.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!"

*Mad Dummy is getting cotton all over the dialogue box.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

I chuckled lightly at the text.

  
"Huh? Yeah, I guess then I'll avenge my cousin."

*Smells like a clothing store.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

At least it didn't smell like trash.

  
"What was their name again...?"

*Mad Dummy is hopping mad.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

"Maybe you should calm down a little, there, bud?" I murmured lightly as I dodged the attacks. They were getting a little harder. But nothing I couldn't handle.

  
"Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!"

*Mad Dummy is doing an armless ska dance.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

Of course he ignored me.

  
"Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE!"

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

He was getting really annoying now.

  
"Futile. Futile! FUTILE!"

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'          **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

I let out a sigh.

  
Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

More yawning.

  
"HEY GUYS! Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well... FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!! Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people that aren't garbage!"

*Mechanical whirs fill the room.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'          **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

Now the fight would get somewhat interesting.

  
"DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE!"

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"DUMMY BOTS! TRY AGAIN!"

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"DUMMY BOTS! You're awful???"

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

Wow. They really were awful..

  
"DUMMY BOTS! FINAL ATTACK!"

*Mad Dummy blocks the way!

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           ' **MERCY** '

**> *Spare**

Okay, now that hurt.

  
"N... no way! These guys are even WORSE than the other guys!" he whispered to himself as if I wasn't here. "Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!!! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!! I'VE GOT KNIVES!!!"

I held back a laugh and dodged the single knife.

"I'm... Out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... Forever. Forever! FOREVER!!!!" he paused and "AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH". A few seconds later rain came from the top. "Wh-What the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!" "...sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?" a soft and shy voice came from above. It was Napstablook. Thank god. I tried to talk but he interrupted me, " as soon as I came over, your friend immediately left... oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun... oh no... I just wanted to say hi... oh no........................" he said and my SOUL was placed back in my chest.

 

After the battle I stretched and brushed off my dress. "well... i'm going to head home now..." I smiled to him. "oh... umm... feel free to... 'come with', if you want... but no pressure... i understand if you're busy... it's fine... no worries... just thought i'd offer..." he sighed and floated ahead. I followed him. Hangout with Napstablook? Sure, why not? He was actually really cool, for being such a put-down to himself.

"hey... my house is up here... in case you want to see... or in case... you don't..." he floated up to his house. I looked at the ground in front of me. There should have been a 'SAVE' point there. There wasn't. Why not? I finally began to actually contemplate. Was it because I was an adult? Could only human children see 'SAVE' points? I shrugged. Maybe.. but that was something that would have to wait until I got to Alphys.

I slowly walked up to Napstablook's house. Once I entered and took no more then three steps he turned to me. "oh... you really came... sorry, i... wasn't expecting that..." I tilted my head. "Why not?" I asked softly, but kindly. "oh... well... most people don't... care too much... about me..." he glanced to the side.

I made a pouting face. Immature, I know.

"Well, I care about you Napstablook." I said without thinking. "how... how did you know my name...?" oh shit. That's right. We hadn't actually met in the RUINS since Toriel was with me the whole time.

"Er..." I did my best to come up with an excuse. Despite him being a shy ghost, Napstablook was very smart. I looked around his house, hoping, praying really, to get a glimpse of his name somewhere in his house.

My eyes finally rested on his records to my side. "I was.. admiring your records and saw your name?" I said nervously. Oh real smooth.

"oh..." he murmured, not really convinced. "They look very nice. M-may I listen to one?" I asked him. He seemed to brighten for a second, but then seemed normal. With a blush, that is. "s-sure... they aren't really... really that good.. but... go ahead..." he blushed more. Now that was cute. A blushing ghost.

Before he changed his mind, I went over to the CDs and began to play one that was labeled Spooktunes. The music was, too say the least, interesting. I smiled and twirled a little, dancing to it. His music was better in my timeline since it had approved. But this was his original music. It was lovely.

I sighed after the end of Spooktunes. "Wow, Napstablook, do you know how amazing your music is? You could seriously get a record deal!" I turned to him. "what's.... what's a um... record deal?" he said. I did my best not to face palm.

Oh wait.. Monsters didn't have record deals. They only had Mettaton. I shivered the at thought of only living with Mettaton. "O-oh.. it's... never mind." I shrugged away the question, hoping he'd drop it. Luckily he did.

After a moment of awkward silence, my stomach growled. I blushed lightly out of embarrassment. I didn't even realize I was hungry until now. "oh..? are you hungry...?" he said and floated over to his refrigerator. How does a fridge work in the Undertale? The same way computers, ovens and everything else does.... probably magic.

He then came back a few seconds later with.. nothing? "this is a ghost sandwich... do you want to try it?" he said. I looked in front of me at the air. I nodded slowly. Might as well try, right?

I went to take a bite of it. Nothing. "oh... well..." he gave an awkward cough. "after a good meal i like to lay around, feeling like garbage... do you want to join me..?" he said, and I nodded. It sounded like a really good idea at this point. "okay... follow my lead..." he said as I followed him to the center of the room. He laid down, so did I.

I laid there for what felt like hours. It felt nice.. for a while.. I finally got up after a while. "I have to go, Napstablook. But it was nice to umm.. meet you." I hugged him the best I could. Damn.. hugging any ghost in general isn't easy.

After a quick goodbye, I was on my way. My handbag had nothing but two Astronaut Foods. I was way too hungry to go on without eating something I could eat.

I took out the food and ate both of them. They were.. okay? A little on the minty side like toothpaste. Er.. maybe it was toothpaste..

I then got up. Time to continue. I looked at the sky. There wasn't time to get to Hotland today.. I'll have to travel through the night. If the Underground even has a time they consider 'nighttime'?

I continued walking, thinking about what I'd do next. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over.. a box. I groaned, hoping no one saw that. Now that would be embarrassing.. I heard a noise behind me. Please don't be Sans. I begged whoever was listening.

"Woah there! Are you okay, kid?" It was an elderly voice. I turned away to face the turtle behind me. It was Gerson. I heard his name many times from Undyne. Though I dare not make the mistake of someone's name slipping before they introduce themselves... again.

He helped me up. "I'm Gerson. This is my, er, shop? Not really a shop, but eh." he said. "I'm Frisk. I think I've heard your name once or twice." I smiled to him and shook his hand.

When I had gotten to the surface, he became blind through some monster disease, or something like that. It was easier for me to understand when Alphys explained it. My heart yearned to see Alphys, back in my timeline. I did my best not to show the emotion, but of course, I failed.

I let out a little sniffle. "Ah, you'll be fine, Frisk. Just a lit' scraped knee, that's all." he said and I nodded. I wasn't sad about my knee, I was sad about losing my timeline. But the only two that could understand that hated me. Flowey and Sans. I felt my heart yearn even more. But, luckily, I didn't show the yearning this time.

"Umm.. can I buy some things?" I softly asked Gerson. "Sure! What are you lookin' for?" I walked into his.. cave.. shop.. thing? I looked at his assembly of items, and looked at my gold. 126 G. Not too bad, I guess.

I had a choice: Cloudy Glasses, Torn Notebook, Sea Tea or Crab apple. I decided to go with the Cloudy Glasses, a Sea Tea and 3 Crab Apples. "Thanks! Wa ha ha!" Gerson laughed and took the 123 G. Only 3 G left. I really should try to get some more..

I quickly took off my Faded Ribbon and put on the Cloudy Glasses. I giggled at the thought of what I looked like.

But my thoughts were quickly driven away by Gerson calling my name, "Frisk!" he called, right as I started to left. "Yes, Gerson?" I replied and turned to him. "Be careful out there! And you better be avoidin' Undyne!" he called out the warning. My stomach turned at the thought of battling Undyne. "T-thanks, Gerson.." I replied and waved a goodbye.

Walking through the field of Echo Flowers made me think of Flowey. I knew he liked to follow me around when I was younger and traveling through the Underground. But what creeped me out the most was the fact that I haven't seen one sign of him following me. Was he planning something? I really, really hoped not.

Either way, it didn't matter right now. I had to continue. No matter what.

I found myself in the room where I had to touch the mushrooms to light up the path. I knew it my heart from my many adventures down here, even though I was about 8 years older than before, but it was best to be on the safe side.

I walked up to the first mushroom and leaned over to touch it. It lite up quickly under my touch. I admired its beauty for a few moments before following the path ahead of me and touching the other mushrooms.

As I was turning back to go on the hidden path at the first mushroom, I felt my SOUL being tugged out of me all of a sudden.

 

*Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!!

' **FIGHT** '           'ACT'          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

I tilted my head and looked at the Temmie. "Okay then.." I whispered to myself.

'FIGHT'           ' **ACT** '          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

**> *Temmie**

**> *Check **                       *Flex  
*Feed Temmie Flakes     *Talk

*Check                           *Flex  
*Feed Temmie Flakes     **> *Talk**

*You say hello to Temmie.

"h0I!! i'M tEMMIE!!"

*Temmiy accidentally misspells her own name.

I chuckled at this.

  
'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

**> *Spare**  
*Flee

Temmie turned upside down with X's for eyes.

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.

 

Now was the darkening room. Again, I remembered the pattern, but it was easier to see with the room lite. My SOUL was being tugged again.

 

*You walked into Moldsmal.

' **FIGHT** '           'ACT'          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**  
*Flee

  
Only the first Moldsmal left. "..." the other one didn't talk. It only did.. half an attack..

*Smells like a bait shop.

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           ' **MERCY** '

'FIGHT'           ' **ACT** '          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

**> *Moldsmal**

**> *Check**       *Imitate  
*Flirt

*Check          *Imitate  
**> *Flirt**

*You wiggle your hips.  
*Suddenly...!

"GUOOOOH!" Moldbygg screeched.

I quickly dodged their attacks.

  
*Moldbygg needs some distance.

'FIGHT'           ' **ACT** '          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

**> *Moldbygg**

**> *Check**      *Lie Down  
*Hug            *Unhug

*Check         *Lie Down  
*Hug          ** >*Unhug**

*You don't hug Moldbygg.  
*It appreciates your respect of its boundaries.

  
"Roar." it said.

*Moldbygg seems comfortable with your presence.

'FIGHT'           ' **ACT** '          'ITEM'           'MERCY'

'FIGHT'           'ACT'          'ITEM'           ' **MERCY** '

**> *Spare**  
*Flee

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 XP and 20 gold.

 

After that battle I realized that Chara wasn't trying to take control over since the battle with Sans.. That was a little... odd..

I left the room before it became too dark. The next room was.. dark.. I knew right away what this meant. Undyne.

I walked forward until I came to an Echo Flower. "Behind you." I was forced to turn at the sound of her voice, even though it was in the Echo Flower.

There she stood. She walked forward a bit.

"...Seven. Seven human SOULs. With the power of seven human SOULs, our king... King ASGORE Dreemurr... will become a god... With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity and give them back the suffering and pain we have endured." she seemed to growl at me. "...Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your SOUL... Or I'll tear it from your body." she got into a battle pose and charged at me with a spear.

My SOUL tugged free and I closed my eyes, ready for impact. But.. it didn't come. "Undyne! I'll help you fight!!!" came a teenager voice. I looked up. For once, Kid came at a time when I needed him! "Thank god, Kid.." I murmured under my breathe. He looked from me to Undyne. "YO!!!!" he turned back to me. "You did it!!! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!! You've got front row seats to her fight!!!" he paused.

"...wait. Who's she fighting..?" he looked at me with terrified eyes. Undyne groaned in frustration and grabbed him by his cheek, dragging him off. "H-hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" their voices faded off.

I bolted for it. Running the only way they didn't go. The way to Hotland. Yes! I was so close to Hotland now!

I ran across the bridge until, "Yo!" came Kid's voice. I tensed and turned, forcing a smile. "D-did you find out who U-undyne was f-fighting?" I asked. He glared at me and slowly walked up to me "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something, Frisk.." he turned and let of a hesitant sigh. "Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before..." he let out a nervous chuckle. "I promise I won't judge, Kid." I replied to him.

"Umm... Yo... You're human, right? Haha..." he began to sweat. I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "Yeah.." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Man! I knew it! Er... at least I know it now, I mean..." his smile flattered and turned to a frown. "Undyne told me, to um, 'stay away from you'.. So, like, umm.. Frisk, say something to make me hate you so we'll be enemies. Please..?"

I let out a gasp. "No way! Kid you're my friend! I'll never be rude or mean to you!" I winced lightly. "Yo, what? So I have to do it?" he sighed. "Here goes nothing... Yo... Frisk... I.. I hate your guts.." he murmured. "Man, I'm such a turd. I'm... I'm gonna go home now.." he sighed and turned to leave, without a goodbye.

But he tripped! I gasped, I had forgotten about this part of the timeline. "Yo, w-w-wait! Help! Frisk! I tripped!" I saw Undyne and bolted to Kid, saving him. He turned to Undyne. "Y... y... yo... dude... If... If y-you wanna hurt my friend... you'll h-have to go through me first..." he did his best to be intimidating. It wasn't intimidating at all. Instead, it was rather cute and sweet.

But Undyne had sworn never to hurt an innocent. She backed off and left. "She's gone.." Monster Kid stated the obvious. "Yo, you really saved my skin.. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought.. haha.." he sighed. "We can still be friends... right?" he asked and I nodded. "Of course!" I hugged him. He did his best to hug me back, without arms. "Well, I should get home.. my parents are probably worried about me, haha. Later, Frisk!" he said and ran off.

I watched him go, then ran with all my might. Almost at Hotland!

I came up to a cave thing. On top was the one girl I didn't want to see. Undyne...

"Seven. Seven human SOULs, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand?" she turned to me. "Through your seventh and final SOUL, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people." she let out a short groan. "You know what? SCREW IT? WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE? NGAHHHHHH!"

There was a flash of white and Undyne took off her helmet. "YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" she snarled. "Alphy's history books made be think humans were cool... with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen." I stood there. Anime could really chance a person.. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And! And! and something' been bothering me, too..." I paused. This wasn't part of her normal dialogue..?

"When I was chasing you the whole time.. I felt something... Strange... The echoes of something warm, something... Something like 'I miss being friends with you.'" I froze in place at that. Oh my god! Undyne was remembering! "BUT THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" and my hopes were shattered. "I WOULD NEVER GET CHUMMY WITH A COWARD LIKE YOU!" she laughed.

"You! You must have been mind-controlling me! Manipulating people to make them like you... What a Grade-A FREAK!" she laughed more. I gasped. "I am not a freak! And I can't mind-control anyone!" I snapped at her. She ignored me. "Now enough! For everyone's hopes! For everyone's dreams! And for my own freaking dignity! I, UNDYNE, will knock you down!"

I backed up quickly and looked for the 'SAVE' point. Nope. I sighed. I couldn't avoid this. I dived right in, immediately regretting it.


	11. Undyne and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S REALLY LATE, BUT MY A KEY BARELY WORKS SO-

This wasn't going to be good at all... I took in a breathe of air and looked at Undyne, uncertainly. Well.. not Hotland tonight for sure.. Suddenly my SOUL turned green and my feet felt like cement. Hopefully I could get this over with.

 

"En guarde! As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on... You won't last a SECOND against ME!"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"Not bad! Then how about THIS!?"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'       'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending..."

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'       **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"And now, sunlight is just within our reach!"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'   **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"I won't let you snatch it away from us!"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'    **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"NGAHHH! Enough warming up!"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**  
*Flee

*Spare  
 **> *Flee**

*Escaped...

 

I quickly took off like bullet train. My feet pounded against the ground. I knew she was catching up. She tackled me and shoved a spear in front of my SOUL.

 

"You won't get away from me this time!" she growled.

' **FIGHT** '      'ACT'       'ITEM'        'MERCY'

'FIGHT'      'ACT'       'ITEM'        **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"But even if I spared YOU..."

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'       **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"No human has EVER made it past ASGORE!"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'       'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"Honestly, killing you now is an act of mercy...!"

'FIGHT'       'ACT'       'ITEM'     **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"So STOP being so damn resilient!"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'        'ITEM'       **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**  
*Flee

*Spare  
 **> *Flee**

*Escaped...

 

Holy shit, Undyne was fast! But, I had gotten faster. I mean, I was an adult now instead of a child.

 

"You've escaped from me for the LAST time!"

  
'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      ' **MERCY** '

**> *Spare**

  
"What the hell are humans made out of!?"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'       'ITEM'      'MERCY'

'FIGHT'      'ACT'       ' **ITEM** '      'MERCY'

**> *CrabApple  **         *CrabApple  
*CrabApple             *Ribbon

I grumbled and moved to the next page of my items.

**> *Sea Tea**

Well, it'd have to do.

  
"Anyone else would be DEAD by now!"

'FIGHT'       'ACT'       ' **ITEM** '       'MERCY'

'FIGHT'       'ACT'       'ITEM'     **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"Alphys told me humans were determined..."

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"I see now what she meant by that!

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"But I'm determined, too!

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
"Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!"

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**

  
NGAHHH!!! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!

'FIGHT'      'ACT'      'ITEM'      **'MERCY'**

**> *Spare**  
*Flee

*Spare  
 **> *Flee**

 

I took off again. I saw one of Sans' stations in front of me. Yes! Only a little farther! Thank god I had long legs!

This time, Undyne didn't catch me again. It was over, the battle ended. I looked over my shoulder at her as she fell to her knees. "A-armor... t-too hot-ot..." she winced lightly and face palmed into the bridge. I turned to the water container, grabbed a full glass of water and dumped it on her head.

After a little bit of shivering from her, she got up. Undyne looked me in the eyes with disbelief. She still believed all humans were bad. The disbelief in her eyes made me cringe a little bit. It was kind terrifying to see her like this. I flickered my eyes away from her.

Undyne grabbed the spear she dropped. I opened my mouth to say something, but she just turned around and left.

Quickly, I trailed after her. I grabbed my phone and dialed Papyrus. "Hey Papyrus!" I said cheerfully. "HUMAN! I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT CALLING YOU AND ASKING IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE SOMETIME!" He unintentionally almost broke my eardrums. Well, at least he had the same idea I did. "U-u-uh y-yeah.." I said. "GREAT! MEET ME AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE IN..." he paused. "ABOUT FIVE MINUTES." he said. "How-" but of course he hung up.

Hmm.. maybe I shouldn't question how he runs so fast.

I silently walked across the little stretch of Hotland to the riverman- woman???? Riverperson. "Hi-" "Tra la la~" they interrupted me. "I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?" they asked kindly. I nodded and climbed in the boat.. dog boat..? "To Waterfall, please." They hummed "Tra la la."

The rest of the boat ride was silent. Riverperson didn't talk anymore to me, until I got off the boat. "Tra la la~ Come again soon!" They beamed and looked away. I scratched my head, a little confused, but I left.

I silently walked up to Undyne's and saw Papyrus. "OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?" he boomed. I nodded slowly. "ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN? YOU LOOK... SAD????" Papyrus asked. "Oh, oh no, Papyrus. I'm fine." I lied. I really should be at Hotland right now..

"HOPEFULLY UNDYNE WILL MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN BETTER! I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS! NYEH HEH HEH! OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME." I smiled and walked up behind me. He turned and paused, looking over his shoulder. "PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THEM." he held up a dog treat wrapped in a ribbon. I giggled. "Okay." I promised, and he knocked on the door.

Undyne door opened. "Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" she asked. "YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" he turned to me and moved out of the way. "Hi, I don't think we've....." she tensed up. Papyrus started to sweat nervously. "Why don't. You two. Come in?" she said through gritted teeth. Papyrus beamed. "OH BOY!" he said and ran in. I hesitated before following.

"HERE, UNDYNE, MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN." He held up the dog treat. "Uhh, thanks?" Undyne turned to me. I simply shrugged. She turned back to Papyrus. "I'll, uh, put it with the others." She took it and put it away. "So are we ready to start?" She turned back to us.

"WHOOPY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM. YOU TWO HAVE FUN." Papyrus b-lined for the window and jumped out of it, breaking it.

"...So why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further?" Undyne's glare turned icy cold and sent shivers down my spine. I gulped. "N-no way! I didn't win.. n-neither of us d-did.." I tried to convenience her. "Then why are you here? Wait, I get it. You think I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? That right?" she practically snarled at me.

I took a very deep breathe. "Y-yes..?" "Really? How delightful! I accept! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship. NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU? If you weren't my house guest, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams. I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house!" Before I had a chance to reply, Papyrus interrupted us. "DANG. WHAT A SHAME. I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." He turned to flee.

"CHALLENGE? What!? Papyrus! Wait a second! Darnit! He thinks I can't be friends with YOU? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with wimpy losers like you any day! I'll show him! Listen up, human, we're not just going to friends. We're going to be... BESTIES! I'll make you like me so much... You won't be able to think of anyone else! Fuhuhu! It's the PERFECT REVENGE!" she laughed. I started to sweat, very nervously.

"Er, why don't you have a seat?" She pointed to the seat closest to her. I hesitatingly went to sit. "Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." Undyne raced over the the kitchen and set out all types of things. "All set! What would you like?" she asked. I got up. Her face tensed and she threw a spear at the table. I sat down, terrified for my life. "HEY!! DON'T GET UP!!! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!"

"Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear...." she sweated. I pointed to the tea with the spear. Tea always was my personal favorite drink. "Tea huh? Coming right up!" She said and put a tea pot on the stove. It'll take a moment for the water to boil."

After a moment of awkward silence the tea pot wailed." Okay it's all done!" she poured a cup and gave it to me. "Here we go. Careful it's hot." "Thanks, Undyne..." I said and looked at it, hesitating. The steam from it burnt my face a bit. "It's not that hot! Just drink it already!" she seemed annoyed by my reaction. I took another breathe and took a small sip. It was really hot, but other then that, it was perfectly fine. "Pretty good right? Nothing but the best for the ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!!"

After a bit of talking about how Asgore trained her and how I reminded her of him and Papyrus, she sighed. "You know, speaking about Papyrus... I don't think I can ever let him into the royal guard... Believe me, he's really freaking tough, just.. so innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was suppose to capture you.. but instead he became FRIENDS with you!" she took a breath. "He's just so soft on everyone. If I took him into war, he'd get killed. I know him, he would never hurt anyone, enemy or not, by FIGHTing back.."

I nodded to her. "I understand-" "WAIT A MINUTE. Papyrus was suppose to be here having his cooking lesson! Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer then cooking! This is it! We can become besties through cooking!" she jumped to me and grabbed my waist. I squeaked in surprise. Undyne just jumped back to the counter. She stomped her foot and tomatoes came falling from the sky. I decided not to question it.

"Picture these tomatoes as your enemies and DESTROY THEM!" she yelled at me. I fiercely smashed one with my fist. "GOOD!" she laughed. "Er.." she looked at the mess. "Oh well. We'll put those in a pot later. I laughed and followed her to her stove. "PUT THE NOODLES IN THE POT!" I obeyed by throwing the whole box of noodles in the pot. "NOW TURN UP THE HEAT!" she said. I paused, but again obeyed. "HOTTER!" she said and turned it up hotter. "HOTTER DAMMIT!" The pot caught on fire. "HOTT- WAIT! TOO HOT-!"

Well shit, the house caught fire. She turned to me. "Screw it. Let's go over to Snowdin and have a sleepover with Papyrus." Yet again, she grabbed my waist and carried me to Snowdin, at a very consistent sprint.

While on our way to Snowdin, I got to thinking. Undyne didn't try to attack me again... that was... odd?

Soon we arrived at the skelebros house. Papyrus greatly accepted us staying over. Sans was fine with Undyne staying over, but I could tell he was hesitated on letting me stay.

Luckily the night went by smoothly.

Later on, it was getting late. Undyne slept in Papyrus's room like she normally did when they had sleepovers, so I stayed on the couch. My dreams, they didn't really let me sleep that night when I fell asleep.

 

 

_"I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!"_

_"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!"_

_"Damn it... So even THAT power... It wasn't enough...? Heh... Heheheh... If you... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. Cause I've... Got my friends behind me. Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you... And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone. By now she's called ASGORE and told him to absorb the 6 human SOULs. And with that power... This world will live on...!"_

 

 

I woke up gasping. I swear I could still feel Undyne's dust covering my hands. I needed to calm down. Without thinking I softly walked up to Sans's room. I twisted the knob. Hmm... it was unlocked.. normally his door was locked.. Was he expecting someone? I blushed at the thought, but quickly pushed it away. Twisting the knob, I entered the messy room. I huffed. No surprise.

The surprise was Sans actually sleeping for once. I crawled onto his bed and sat beside him. I felt guilty. Should I really be waking him when he gets sleep? I sighed and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't be here. I should just g- "what do you want, kiddo?" Sans voice interrupted my thoughts.

I jumped at the sound. "Jesus!" I cried out. "nope. just sans." he said with a shit-eating grin. "My god, Sans..." I groaned out, incredibly annoyed.

He sat up. "anyway, why are you here? you need to talk or something?" he said and paused. "had a _nightmare_?" I froze at that. Did he.. read my mind? No, of course not. I reminded myself logically. "Well.. yes... I did.." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted some company-" "don't sweat it. even though i don't really trust you.. we can talk." he reasoned. I looked at him for a moment. I took in every detail of his face, er- the most detail I could in the dark, that is.. "Alright.. well.. for starters, I didn't 'RESET'." Smooth, Frisk.

He froze. That got to him. I looked at him. "Do you even remember what _we_ had? I went through the Underground, over and over again when I was _8_! I would only 'RESET' if I couldn't 'SAVE' everyone! From Froggit to Asgore! But I can't 'RESET' this time because Chara won't let me even _see_ a 'SAVE'-point, Sans!"

His face lit up at 'SAVE'-point. "'SAVE'-points? you mean those weird kinda 'x' shaped things that are yellow?" "Yes, those yellow ' _star_ ' shaped things." I replied, hopefully. I didn't realize anyone but Flowey, Chara and I could see them. Figures, I guess.

He got up from his bed. Oh _shit_ , did I do something wrong..?

He didn't say anything. All he did was grab my wrist and pull me up from the bed in a rather harsh manner. "Ow! Sans! What the he-" "shh. papyrus might hear you." he scowled me. "Where are we going?" I winced. My wrist burned from the tugging. He didn't reply.

I decided to give up complaining. I trusted him with every bit of DETERMINATION in me. Which wasn't much.

He dragged me out of his room, down the stairs, outside, behind his house, into some weird basement thing and into a room with blueprints and other things. "Woah.." I couldn't help but stare around the room in awe. It was like a lab.

Sans let go of my wrist as I continued to let my eye venture around the room. "Where _are_ we..?" I looked at him. He didn't reply, yet again.

He turned his back to me and went to the darkest corner. There was a sheet over something glowing... yellow.

My heart stopped. I could only think one thing.

**_DETERMINATION._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wonk


	12. Just for a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy V-day! Enough some smut, you filthy sinners!

All I could think about was the 'SAVE'-point in front of me. It was glowing beautiful golden yellow in front of me. The sun. That's what it reminded me of.

I turned my head to look at San's. The happiness and joy I just felt disappeared when my eyes met him. I wanted to yell at him. Ask him how he got this, and where were the other 'SAVE'-points?

Instead of ruining the moment, my gaze soften. I hugged him. When I put my arms around him, he tensed him, but he relaxed after realizing I was only hugging him. "Thank you for showing me this.. c-could I umm.. 'SAVE' now?" I looked up.

He chuckled. "why else would i show you it? 'course." he replied.

I let go of him and approached the glowing star thing in front of him. I sat on my knees. My dull aqua eyes traveled over to Sans. He gave me a thumbs up, trying to be confident, but I could sense the tension. I turned back to the 'SAVE'-point. Maybe this was a big mistake.. What if Chara took control? I could lose this chance to 'SAVE' forever.

Frisk, stop with the 'What Ifs'! Summoning up my DETERMINATION, I shoved my hands into the misty 'SAVE'-point.

Mistake number one: I gasped at the sudden pain that consumed my body. I winced. It felt like a billion tiny bee stings attacking my hands. Mistake number two: I jumped back in surprise. Sans was right by my side and caught me as I fell. I blushed when I landed on him. Quickly, I pushed myself off of him, but he pulled me back to him. "Uhhhh...." I blushed more. My body was pressed against his jacket. "you okay, frisk?!" he sounded genuinely worried about me.

"I-I- uhhhh.... I.. g-g-gue-guess?" I stuttered.

'Oh my god! Stop the fucking cuddling, Frisk!' I heard and felt Chara's annoyance. Oh..

_Oooooooooooooh._

This was interesting. I pressed myself closer to Sans and hugged him. "Thanks, Sans.. You're r-really nice.. You always have been." I flirted. Chara growled. San's grin grew. I lightly planned a kiss on his cheek. "oh, someone's feeling a little _frisky_ ~." I stopped. That wasn't what I had thought, but it worked out.

I smiled to Sans. "Maybe I am, but.. I didn't think you'd want to _bone_ me that bad." I purred. He grinned more. "we're adults now. you come down here in _that_ tight dress.. how the hell did you think i wouldn't want to bone a pretty little human like you." I looked at him, confused. "if i didn't hate you so much before, i would have boned you the second you stepped out of the ruins."

I looked back at him and opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger over my mouth. "shh. don't ruin the moment." he smiled. I smiled back. He placed his hands on my waist and slowly rubbed up; following my curves perfectly. "too bad there isn't anyone else down here to see you and appreciate you." he growled a little. _Oh_ , I liked that.

Sans put his mouth to my neck and breathed out. I melted in his embrace as his phalanges explored my body. It was like he had never been with a human- well.. I guess he hadn't, but surely he'd been with another girl..? Right..?

"maybe we should go somewhere a little more.. _comfortable_..." he growled more. I nodded as much as I could.

He put his arm around my waist. Everything then became a dark blue blur. "don't let go." he warned. I let out a breathy "Okay" as we teleported to his room.

I was against his wall in seconds with him against me. He opened his mouth and his tongue attacked my neck. Well, there will definitely be marks there in the morning. He suckled my neck the best he could with no lips. I moaned out in pleasure. He moved down the bit of skin attaching my neck and shoulders and bite it, harshly. I felt the blood trickling down my neck, but I couldn't care at all.

He lapped it up and pulled back. I looked at his sharp canines and blushed a deep scarlet red. He pushed me down to his bed and sat me up. I looked at him, a little confused. He grinned more and tugged off my dress, showing my white laced bra and matching underwear. I blushed more. They were the set I wore for my birthday, in case the night would escalate, and of course it did, but he didn't seem to recall any of it.

San's gaze swept over my whole body as he took in every inch of it. I blushed, my self esteem flattering. I gasped when he pinned me. "you come down here. wearing that dress _and_ these." he glanced at my under garments.

"alright. i can't take it anymore." he pulled off my bra and underwear. " _woah_." he breathed out in astonishment. He moved back to look at me more. I was growing frustrated. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans..." I groaned. He smirked. "i guess i shouldn't keep you waiting any later, huh?"

"I'm so serious right now-"

"alright, enough foreplay then." he replied, cutting me off as he pulled down his shorts. In place of his shorts was a blue ectoplasm dick. I blushed at the sight of it. It was normal length, but heavy in girth. "you just going to sit there and admire it, or uhh, do you want to add this skeleton to the other one inside you?" I blushed more at that. "O-o-oka-ay.."

He didn't waste anymore time. He threw off his shirt and pinned my back to the bed and pressed his ribs to me lightly. "frisk.." he paused, "are you sure you want this..?" he asked concerned for me.

"Yes! Of course! Sans! Please fuck me!" the words felt foreign on my tongue, but it was okay because Sans lined his member up with my entrance. "ready?" he asked and I nodded rapidly.

He slowly pushed into my core. It hurt, but the pain was soon overcome by pleasure when he was fully sheathed into me. "i'm going to start moving now." he said after giving me a little time to get used to him. I nodded, not being able to form words properly. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in slowly. I moaned out in pleasure. The process repeated a few more times before I whined out, "H-harder, Sans..." He didn't need me to tell him twice. Sans pulled out all the way, mid-thrust, and plunged back in, harshly. I cried out in pleasure and pain. It was the perfect balance between the two. As I cried out more, I hoped to whatever spirits there were that Papyrus wasn't awake.

A few minutes of blissful pain, I felt tension coil up inside of me. Sans could tell I was close because he put his thumb on my clit and rubbed.

Just to add to the pleasure, he let his blue, ecto-tongue travel around my body. It was really slimy and long. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him with it, so I grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue took in every inch of my mouth. It tasted a lot like blueberries. It was warm, too.

Soon I released his head to cry out in pleasure as the tension inside was released. He slowly down just enough to help me ride out my orgasm. Waves of pleasure soon turned to shock as he pistioned back into my hypersensitive core.

"S-s-s-sans!" I cried out. It didn't hurt really. But, it was still sensitive. He thrust faster; his thrusts becoming more erotic. I knew he was almost finished, so I didn't dare leave him pent up while I was satisfied.

After a few more thrusts he released his load into of me. It felt heavenly. He laid down on me, and we both panted heavily. "t-t-t-that was... g-g-great.."

"Mhm.." I hummed to him.

He rolled off of me and pulled me closer to his body, becoming the bigger spoon to me. I smiled and drifted to sleep happily.

 

The second I opened my eyes in a dark room, I was slammed into a wall. I felt a huge hand over my neck. I looked up at the person who owned the hand.

Chara.

"You think you're fucking cute, huh, bitch?!" He spat. "Fucking that skeleton, in front of me!" He sounded, and looked, really pissed off. I opened my mouth to speak, but he pushed his hand down on my neck harder, cutting off my windpipe. "No! You're not allowed to talk!" he growled. "I'll make you, and you're skeleton, regret everything that just happened! Oh! That's right! You also had the fucking nerve to 'SAVE'!" he snarled in rage.

I couldn't take it! I need air or I was going to pass out.

He seemed to notice, and he dropped me. I fell to my hands and knees, gasping for air. He grabbed my hair and pulled back after a few seconds. Chara looked me in the eyes and dived for my neck. He bite into my neck, suckling it. My eyes widened in surprise. Oh no! He wouldn't!

He looked back at me and slide a hand under my dress and cupped my breast. His other hand pinned my neck to the floor. I looked at him, filled with terror at what was about to happen. When his glaze met my eyes, he chuckled darkly. His eyes were narrowed and predatory.

Chara put his mouth to my ear and nipped my earlobe a bit. I let out an involuntary moan. He chuckled more. "I always knew you were a slut." the words rolled off his tongue.

I shivered and winced out as his hand traveled down my body to my slit. His index and middle fingers entered quickly and he thrusted them in way too hard and fast for me. I cried out in pure pain.

"frisk wake up!" a familiar voice filled the space around Chara and I. He growled out in frustration. "Oh come on!" Chara looked around us. The dream world was fading. Quickly, he snapped his glare to me. "I'm not finished with you, yet, sugar-tits!" He faded into black.

 

I sat up, immediately. Sans was resting on his elbow beside me, facing me with concern filling his face. "frisk! what's wrong! you were crying out!" he said, his left eye blazing a brilliant blue.

I looked around the familiar room. My heart was racing, trying to explode out of my chest. When I finally collected myself enough, I turned my head to him.

"frisk, tell me what happened." he said sternly.

"B-b-bad d-d-dream..."

"what happened in the dream?"

"..."

"..."

"I-I don't w-w-want t-to expl-plain.. right n-now.."

"ok. but, will you in the morning?"

"..."

"alright i get it, nevermind."

"Thank you..."

"anytime, kiddo." he finished and pulled me in for a hug. We then fell asleep like that, dread filling me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think this would be just smut? Hahahahahahahahahahaha, yeah, no.
> 
> ouo


	13. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to get my 'a' key fixed so it properly works. That's why this is like two weeks late :'D

What the fuck did Chara do to Frisk? Did he try to fucking rape her? Frisk's face was full of terror. Sans didn't truly fall asleep; awoke, he laid there, thinking to himself. Was this his fault? Did Chara try to get revenge on them for having sex by attempting to rape Frisk? Oh ho, the next time Sans saw the fucker, Chara would have a bad time. But how could he harm Chara without harming Frisk? Wasn't his spirit trying to take over her SOUL or something like that? He'd have to separate them.. But how.. Well, he knew the answer to that, but he did not like it. It could mean separating them, sure, but it could lead to ultimate death for Frisk. No, he couldn't bare the thought of her dying anymore. He'd need to sleep on his idea. Thinking about his own revenge on Chara, he fell asleep soon after Frisk did. He pulled her close, resting his arm over her waist, comfortably for them both.

\---

After talking to Sans a bit after that lovely time with Chara, Sans fell back asleep, I suppose. Lazy bones. Hopefully Chara, the little bastard, wouldn't show up again. He should be feeling guilt right now. The night would have been perfect if only Chara could mind his own business. Whatever. It was past us now. I tried to sleep peacefully, but that didn't work out too well.

I had just fallen asleep when, "HUMAN, ARE YOU IN HER- OH." Papyrus looked at Sans and, in the same room, in bed, half naked and spooning. He wouldn't get it. Just go back to- "HEY! Wakey, wakey nerds!" a loud female voice filled the room. Oh crap! Maybe Papyrus wouldn't understand what was going on, but Undyne sure as hell would!

I felt Sans sit up immediately at her voice. He must have been thinking what I was because his face was as blue as mine was red. I stayed under the covers. I had only a makeshift bra on and underwear.

I flipped over to look at Sans, desperately. Of course, the one time he didn't have a plan was now. I let out a breathy sigh.

"uhhhh. mornin' bro and undyne." his face returning to it's normal shade. My face stayed red. I probably look like a ketchup bottle. "BROTHER, WHY ISN'T THE HUMAN ON THE COUCH?" he asked innocently. San's eyes went black with no pupils and his face blue. "MORE IMPORTANTLY, ARE YOU OKAY? YOUR FACE IS BLUE. ARE YOU SICK?" Papyrus started to make his way to the bed.

I nudged Sans. Papyrus's innocent mind couldn't be ruined by him seeing me only in my underwear. Sans got the idea and jumped out of the bed in front of Papyrus. "y-yeah bro. i'm fine. let's go make some breakfast spaghetti." he quickly suggested.

Papyrus seemed to love the idea. "VERY WELL THEN, BROTHER. UNDYNE, YOU AND THE HUMAN MEET US DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN WHEN YOU'RE READY! NYEH HEH HEH!" he didn't give her the change to reply before scooping Sans up in his arms and racing downstairs.

Undyne swung around to me and jumped onto the bed. She sat beside me. "So, someone was a little frisky last night, hmm?" she teased. "Undyne, please don't," I begged. She laughed. "Come on, punk, let's go get something to eat!" She grabbed the covers to uncover me. "Wait!! Undyne, don-" too late.

She looked at me and flushed in embarrassment. "OKAY, Well someone needs a new bra because that-" she pointed the stripe of cloth binding my chest, "-will not do." I sighed, "Problem is, I don't have one." Last night, when Sans and I.. did it.. my bra got lost, so I took one of his shirts and tied it around my breasts.

"Oh. Well. You can borrow one of mine," She quickly jumped out of the bed. "I stay the night over here a lot, so Sans let me keep a few pieces of clothes in his room so Papyrus wouldn't stumble upon one of my bras," Undyne blushed lightly and walked over to Sans dresser and pulled out a box from the bottom labeled 'Undyne'

While she was rampaging through the box she smirked, "So, what exactly happened last night?" I blushed, "Umm.. we... you know.." It was embarrassing to admit this to Undyne.

"Fuhuhu! Don't worry, nerd! I understand, just teasing you!" she laughed more. "Haha, very funny," I replied. "Have you found a bra yet?" I desperately tried to chance the conversation topic.

Of course, Undyne just laughed more. "Okay, punk, here you go," She threw a light blue sport's bra with thin straps to me. I tried to hide the disgusted look on my face. Sport's bras were never my friends. Undyne seemed to notice and looked annoyed with me. "I'm sorry, Frisk, but it's really hot in Hotland, hence the name, plus we'll be walking. That bra is better then a normal one. Besides, more comfortable."

"Maybe for you, but I don't get along with these things," I begged her. She just waved her hand dismissively. "Fine.. I know when I'm defeated," I let out an exaggerated sigh and slipped on the unfamiliar bra. She was right.. this one was nice and comfortable.

"Oh, and here," She threw some cloths to me. They looked perfect for hot weather.

While Undyne was focused on putting the box away, I slipped on the dark blue tank top and the denim shorts. The fit perfectly.

I was pulled back into reality by Undyne slamming Sans's dresser close too loudly. I looked at her; she looked at me. "Looking good! I know a certain someone will agree with me, am I right-" "Okay!" I blushed furiously.

"Come on, nerd, let's go get some breakfast. We'll need the energy," she got up. Thankful for the subject change, I agreed. When I got downstairs, I wasn't so sure I was hungry anymore.

Undyne and walked into the kitchen, silently. Papyrus was at the stove and, surprisingly, so was Sans. "Woah! Sans, you're doing something productive for once!" called Undyne.

Her voice seemed to surprise Sans since he jumped in surprise. He let out an annoyed huff and turned to Undyne, forcing a smile, "yup." He looked really.. 'on edge..' surely he wasn't mad at Undyne for surprising him.. right?

Undyne seemed to notice his forced smile and annoyance. "Hey, you mad or something?" she asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't reply. This even caught Papyrus's attention. "BROTHER..?" he asked. Sans turned back to Undyne and grinned widely.

"no, undyne, i don't have.."

"BROTHER, NO."

"..a bone to pick with you."

The room erupted into annoyed groans from Undyne, Papyrus and I. Sans only chuckled lightly. He seemed to relax.

Undyne and Papyrus were convinced he did that only to make a bad pun, but I could tell he was hiding something. While Undyne and Papyrus were distracted cooking, Sans and I sat at the table. We were silent for awhile.

Soon, when I was convinced Undyne and Papyrus weren't paying attention, I glared daggers at Sans. "What's wrong with you? You're being rude."  
.  
He looked taken back, "well, sorry." he paused and only continued when he realized I wasn't going to stop, "i had a nightmare, ok?"

I paused. I could only imagine his nightmare. Me, with Chara possessing me, stabbing a knife into Papyrus. Papyrus's body shattering into dust particles. Me crushing his skull under my foot, right after he told me he believed in me. I could imagine Sans in the background, screaming for it not to be true. For it to be fake, as it was. My face must have went pale or something because he seemed to read my mind.

"surprisingly it wasn't about you, er.. chara, this time," he looked uncomfortable. "Then what..?" I could only guess. His past he refused to tell me even on the surface? The one reply I wasn't prepared for came, "flowey."

If my face didn't pale before, it did now. I hadn't even thought of the weed since I woke up after Chara's 'RESET'. "i know.. scary thought.." he sighed, "i think... i think he might try to force chara to take over your control.. to consume it.." he shivered. His dream must have been bad. Very bad..

"Gee.. I can't even begin to think about what happened in your nightmare to make you think that," I hesitated. What do I say now?

Luckily I didn't have to continue. Undyne and Papyrus came over to the table with two plates of spaghetti each. Papyrus gave Sans one, and Undyne gave me one. "Eat up, punks!"

I internally groaned at the thought of more spaghetti. Especially Papyrus's spaghetti. Not that it was that bad! But, the taste was... indescribably. Fortunately, Undyne and Papyrus didn't notice. Sans.. well he just gulped down ketchup. I shivered in disgust, not wanting to question how he could do that.

Soon everyone was finished, besides Sans and I. Papyrus and Undyne didn't ask questions; they probably thought we were too tired to eat or something.

Sans started to collect the dishes to wash them. "Oh, I'll help. It's the least I could do," I offered.

"frisk you really don't need to-"

"I insist."

"really, it's fine.. you could just sit back and-"

"Relax? Yeah, no thanks. Move over bonebag."

"ok, ok. just stop-"

"Interrupting you?"

He let out an annoyed groan then gave in to my pestering and let me help him wash their dishes.

Undyne came over a while later with the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen on anyone but Sans. When she came over, I was leaning on Sans, but I stopped instantly and blushed.

"Damn Sans! I didn't know you, of all monsters, would have a boner for Frisk~" she teased. Sans dropped the dish he was scrubbing and let out a loud cough. I just froze and blushed even more.

"undyne not aroun-" "I DON'T GET IT.. WHAT IS A.. 'BONER'?" Papyrus, the innocent cinnamon roll, asked. No one answered him. We all sweated nervously.

"er.. it's.. a umm... b-bad word," he replied. "don't ever say it." Papyrus nodded. Undyne cussed around everyone all the time and Papyrus knew not to say half the things that came out of her mouth.

I let out a soft sigh of relief. Sans glared at Undyne, who just chuckled more.

Everything seemed to be going great. We talked about how we would get to Hotland and how long it would take. Our plan was to get to Alphy's lab by nighttime. How does the Underground have a nighttime and daytime system? No idea.

"OK, SANS DO YOU HAVE THE BACKPACK?" Papyrus asked. "yup, bro," he showed us the backpack. We decided to fill a backpack with food and water, or ketchup for Sans, for later.

We all got ready to leave when from the window, "Hehehehahahehaha."

I tensed, I knew that laugh. So did everyone else in the room. Undyne summoned a spear, Papyrus summoned a few bones, Sans left eye turned blue and I just stood there.

"Flowey!" We all said. Papyrus said it in a confused tone, I said it in a terrified tone, Undyne hissed it and Sans said it in a dangerously deep tone. We all looked to the window. No Flowey.

"he's gone," Sans growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhanger.
> 
> Contact me on deviantart! where I am most of the time!  
> http://paintspiash.deviantart.com/


	14. Note to readers(deleting this note later)

**Edit(3-10-16)** Well now I have the flu so more delays :'D

 

The next chapter is being delayed until about next weekend or later. I'm sorry, but I need a new laptop or something to type with. My 'a' key went out. Fully.

Now, I know wondering, "how are you using it then?" well simple. I copy and paste it. It's super annoying.. Forgive me ;v; I'll see if I can get on my brother's laptop soon!

Once the next chapter is upload this note will be deleted. Oh, when you come to the next few chapters, bring tissues~


End file.
